The Incredible Hulk: A Hulk grows in Brooklyn
by Mrs.Phineas Bogg
Summary: At a school for the mentally disabled, David meets a young girl whose older brother and guardian is in over his head with local gangsters. The entire neighborhood lives in fear of them and David must also protect a woman he has grown to love.
1. Paraprofessional

**The Incredible Hulk: A Hulk grows in Brooklyn**

**-Oo-**

**Doctor David Banner, physician, scientist, was searching for a way to tap into the hidden strengths that all humans have, when an accidental overdose of gamma radiation alters his body chemistry. And now, when David Banner grows angry or outraged, a startling metamorphosis occurs. The creature is driven by rage and pursued by an investigative reporter.**

**"Mister McGee, don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."**

**The Creature is wanted for a murder he didn't commit. David Banner is believed to be dead, and he must let the world think that he is dead, until he can find a way to control the raging spirit that dwells within him...**

**-Oo-**

**Chapter 1: Paraprofessional**

**Bensonhurst, Brooklyn 1979**

"Jimmy, Jimmy open the door, it's David."

"No, no, I'm doing things!"

"Jimmy, you know it's not healthy to lock yourself in there, this is a public bathroom and the other clients have to use it."

"No, they can use the one somewhere else. I'm busy."

David let out a big sigh and put his ear to the door. The water was running for the last five minutes and he cringed upon hearing the hard thumps against the wall.

'_Here we go again, toilet paper wads.'_ He thought, slightly exasperated.

"Jimmy, you don't want me to call a code green do you? How about a yellow for a _missing Jimmy?_ Everybody will come running in here, and you won't be a happy camper. I'm trying to make this easy for you. You know Junior has the keys; he can come in any time he wants. Now I want you to make up your own mind, and open the door for me."

"But David, don'tchya understand, _I'm doing things!"_

"What _things_ are you doing, Jimmy? Never mind, look, there are other clients waiting to use the bathrooms. I don't think it was very nice that you tricked me and locked me out. I thought we talked about this. No more Mr. Jimmy Mischief, alright?"

There was silence on the other side and then the door opened partway. Jimmy stuck his blonde head out, nervously chewing his lip with his overbite.

"David, I was just having fun with the toilet paper, honest. The toilet paper's clean! I promise!"

David looked at him firmly, and then waved to the young receptionist, Virginia, to call for a custodian. He kept his hand on the door and slowly pushed it in. Jimmy moved further back, revealing his entire mess, and David slumped his shoulders. All the green tiled walls were covered in bulky wet wads of tissue and one immediately fell on his head. This prompted laughter from the other clients and their Paras. David pulled it off with a nod and put it in the trash; he had to laugh in spite of the embarrassment.

"_Ha, ha, ha! _Very funny guys! _Very funny._ Just don't let Junior see you laughing when he gets here." He put an arm around Jimmy's shoulder. "Now, we are going to start picking up this mess until Junior comes with the mop, do you understand?"

Jimmy was about to protest and David tilted his head, staring him down. The young man let out a loud groan.

"Yes, David, I understand."

"Good Jimmy, and when we're finished we are taking a walk to see to Ms. Gallagher, no arguments."

**-Oo-**

David let Jimmy walk ahead down the bright hallway. Lana Gallagher's office was just past the reception area, adjacent to a large, gray conference room. In that room, employees also kept their lunches stashed in a locked refrigerator from the prying eyes and sticky hands of some of their more frisky clients. They stopped in front of her door, which was ajar, and Jimmy attempted to barge in.

David put his arm across the entrance. "No, remember what we have to do first?"

"Oh yeah, knock! But it's open anyway. Hey, I like that song, David, _'knock three times on the ceiling if you want me, twice on the pipe, if the answer is no…'_ He busted out into song, wagging his head. "What does that mean, David?"

"Well, _ahh,_ it means, he wants to see his friend, if she's not busy…doing things. Okay, never mind that and just knock politely."

Lana heard the voices from outside, but she waited for Jimmy to follow David's instructions.

"Ms. Gallagher, it's Jimmy, David says I need to come talk to _youuuuu. Please?"_

"Of course. Come in, Jimmy."

He carefully opened the door and they stepped into the cheerful office. The walls were painted a pale blue color and decorated with the colorful artwork from some of the talented clients. Lana stood up from her swivel chair with a charming smile for both of them.

"Welcome, Jimmy, David. How can I help you?" She gave David a knowing look, having already been informed by the harried custodian.

Jimmy inched forward and took a seat in front of her black desk. He clasped his hands politely and stuck out his lower lip, trying his best to look innocent. David shook his head with a grin and folded his arms while standing behind him. Lana came around and took the seat next to Jimmy, giving him her undivided attention. This act impressed David very much. Lana was the head Clinician at the newly established, _Clark Fitzpatrick Center. _Despite her title, she always managed to find a moment for a friendly intimacy with her clients. She wasn't like some professionals he had seen in his years in the medical field. Lana didn't keep a cold distance and had no arrogance, as was sometimes the case in dealing with the mentally disabled. She seemed to give herself completely to her clients and they loved her for it. She gently listened to Jimmy's admission of guilt and even held his hand when she kindly, but firmly explained why what he did was wrong.

"So, Jimmy, please promise me you will never do that again? Otherwise, we'll have to make your Para go into the bathroom with you and you didn't like that the last time. I know you want privacy, everybody does in the bathroom, right?"

Jimmy laughed sheepishly and ducked his head. "Yes, Ms. Gallagher, the bathroom is a private place, and it's only for two, no _three _things. We do number one, number two and wash our hands. Oh yeah, I made up number 4, sometimes we have to vomit when we get real sick."

Lana chuckled. "That's very good to keep in mind. Okay, you can go back to your workshop, but first I think you need to say something to David."

Jimmy stood up. He was a very tall twenty-two year old with a bashful slouch and constantly fidgeted side to side. He held out his hand to David.

"I'm sorry, David. Thanks for being patient and not getting me in too much trouble, even if you did squeal to Ms. Gallagher." He admitted honestly.

David shook his hand firmly. "I'm just doing my job, Jimmy. Apology accepted, now go on. Michael is waiting for you to come back and finish your bookmarks for the sale on Friday."

"Oh right! I forgot! Bye guys!" Jimmy cheerfully bounded down the hall and back to his class.

David turned to Lana and smiled. "And so the morning begins! I'm sorry for bringing him here; I just know that it was an issue you were dealing with before. I suppose I can be very grateful. I heard the previous bathroom horror stories from Nick and Ron."

Lana's blue eyes widened and she laughed aloud. _"Oh yes!_ We've gotten Jimmy way beyond that point, I wouldn't worry too much about that. I meant to thank you, David, for taking him on as a one to one Para. I know he can be a handful."

"Oh, don't fret about it, Jimmy's a good kid, when he's not _'making mischief'_ as he says."

"I also wanted to thank you for taking this position, I know I kind of forced you into it." She laughed again.

David liked her laughter; her voice had a rich and musical ring to it with a slight Texan drawl. He wondered what drew her all the way out to Brooklyn, New York, but knew better than to ask personal questions.

"_Force?_ You call that weak arm twisting and threats to hang me by the toenails, force?" He joked. "Seriously Lana, now that I think about it, this is a much better deal for me. I need to thank you for taking me on without asking too much about my credentials. It makes me feel good that I can be trusted."

They stared intensely at one another for a moment, until Lana's gaze faltered and she checked over some paperwork. In the two-weeks since he'd arrived, David sensed a deep attraction developing between them. Lana Gallagher was an intelligent and very attractive forty-year old. She had wavy red hair that layered past her shoulders, supple, pursed lips and alluring cheekbones. All her features were distinguished, but soft. David appreciated that she wasn't too tall alongside him, though it hadn't bothered him with Caroline, his second wife. Lana was a pleasing five foot four. She carried herself with dignity, but she wasn't afraid to show her feminine vulnerability. It had been a long time since David felt so taken with a woman.

"David, I know it may seem unprofessional on my part, but I absolutely trust you. You don't have to prove yourself to me. I don't know where it comes from, but you have an inclusive professionalism in your manner, much more than I've ever seen even in the higher ups. And you are just a kind soul. I've only met a handful of people like you, and they are all from back home."

David took this as an opportunity to get more personal with her. "Back home wouldn't be Texas, would it? I don't mean to pry, I recognized the drawl."

"Wow, I thought I had lost it all these years in _New Yawk."_ She mocked the city tone of voice and chuckled.

"Ah, no, sorry. It's still there, but I won't tell if you don't."

David wanted to continue the conversation but realized he had to get back to work. He was about to make an offer for lunch when Virginia's voice sounded a _'Green to room 2'_ over the loudspeaker. Lana rubbed her temples.

"That has to be Betty, it's _always_ Betty in that room."

"May I offer a humble opinion?" David asked as she accompanied him toward the classroom. They could hear Betty's shouts frantically echoing down the hall and picked up the pace.

"Of course, David. You are extremely humble, and that's very rare for a man with your intelligence."

David appreciated her small hints of praise; he had needed that boost lately. "Thank you, well, I…I notice her outbursts come when she doesn't have her morning coffee. You've seen how volatile she gets when she's denied it. Lately the other Paras haven't been letting her drink it. Would there be any harm in letting her have that _one _cup when she comes in off the bus?"

"David, I wouldn't mind, but she tends to go overboard. Remember how she scared Virginia out of her chair, running up to her, begging and demanding it? She was ready to drink it right from the boiling pot! Betty has a severe case of mental retardation, but, I think…I think you're right. She's still a grown woman, even older than me and we must respect her as one."

David nodded satisfied as they approached the class. Lana was correct in her assumptions; Betty was now running around the room screaming her head off. When the Paras tried to grab for her, she backed into a corner, red-faced and crying hysterically for her coffee. Lana went up to her Paras and spoke quickly with them about giving her the cup. David picked it up and gently eased his way toward her, holding it out in front of him. Betty's tears subsided and she inched her way forward. She put her hands out to grab it. Her sullen gray eyes became wild and her mouth opened wider with delight. David shook his hand at her.

"Betty, wait a minute_! Ahh…ahh…ahh…_don't start crying again. What do we say if we want something?

"_Gimme coffee!_ I want coffee!" She bellowed in her limited vocabulary.

"Betty, you _can_ have the coffee, but first what do you say? He demanded again.

"Coffee please! _Coffee please!"_ She finally sputtered, her face contorting desperately as she watched the steam rise tantalizingly from the Styrofoam cup.

David came nearer until he was finally alongside her and gently took her arm. He placed the cup in her trembling hand and she smiled gratefully. Her long, yellowed teeth jutted out. He patted her shoulder.

"Now, that's good, drink it slow, it's hot, Betty. Only one cup a day, do you understand that?" He held up his finger like the number.

Betty nodded, completely immersed in the warm liquid, and David knew that they were going to have to deal with this situation tomorrow. He caught Lana's eye and winked at her. Lana had been observing him with wonder. She felt there was there something so familiar about him, but she just couldn't figure it out and shrugged it off. The other Paras thanked David for his help and went back to assisting the rest of the class. They had started to get antsy and tried to roam out of the room. Lana came over to Betty and escorted her to her seat. She pulled out Betty's book bag and took her hairbrush. She gently combed Betty's silvered hair into a semi-decent style and offered her some comforting words. David suddenly heard his name paged to come to the front desk.

He approached the desk with a flourish and Virginia smiled. "The hero of room two!"

"Hey Ginge, what can I do for you?" He bowed and she blushed with a giggle.

"David, Vincent Donatello is here with his sister, the new student, Joanna. He's kinda on the job right now and called to see if someone can come outside to escort her in." She said disappointed.

David caught her look and knocked the table. "I'll go get her and Ginge, I'll tell him you said _'don't be a stranger, big boy…"_ He attempted his best Mae West and Virginia tossed a paper airplane at him.

"_David!_ You wouldn't!" She ducked her head into her filing.

"Why not? Is there something wrong with him that he can't come and meet a lovely, young, lady who happens to adore him?"

David enjoyed making Virginia blush and smile. She was a sweet and pretty girl with curly black hair in a Farrah Fawcett hairstyle and vivid green eyes. David knew she was embarrassed over her full figure. Vincent Donatello was no Jack Sprat himself, being six-foot three and slightly husky. Since he signed his sister up for classes last week and dropped her off, Virginia had been unable to take her eyes off him. It seemed to David that love was in the spring air in this place, but he kept that fleeting and silly thought to himself.

**-Oo-**

Vincent kissed the top of his sister's head and adjusted her Yankee baseball cap over her dark curls. She nervously clutched her book bag to her chest and was hesitant to leave the car.

"Janna, what's the matta? I thought you loved comin' to CFC? Is someone bothering ya?" He peered at her through the rearview, his dark brows arched intensely at the thought.

"_Nooo,_ I'm just scared." She shrugged.

"Why are ya scared? Everybody's gotta go to school sometime. You're doin' so well there, even your teachers said so. Don't you think you're doin' good?"

"Yeah, bu Vinnie, there's too many crazy people!" She complained and twirled her finger by her head while Vincent laughed.

"Hey, the kettle shouldn't call the pot black there, Janna-banana!"

"What's that mean?"

"Nuthin,' C'mon kid, I have work to do, If I don't work I can't buy your favorite snack."

Joanna's brown eyes grew wider. "No Twinkies? Vinnie, you gotta buy them!"

Vincent smirked and waved his long hands with a shake of his head. "No way, why should I buy them if you're not helpin' me out and doin' what you're supposed to? I'm not rewardin' bad behavior." He was thinking of some pointers he learned at the school's orientation.

Joanna started to giggle uncontrollably. "Vinnie, I'm not _baaaaaadddd!_ I just want Twinkies!"

He turned to face her and pinched her round cheek. "Look chipmunk, if ya don't go to school, we won't have nuthin! We won't even have an apartment and I'll have to send you away!"

As quickly as she laughed, Joanna burst into tears. "No Vinnie! No! I'll be good! I promise."

He groaned and pulled out a tissue from his glove compartment. "Here, blow. Alright, Janna, I'm not gonna send you away." Vincent's eyes clouded over and he scratched his temple. That very thought had been eating away at him for the last few months. He didn't let her see his disappointment. "Hey, look, here comes your teacher. Is that your teacher?"

Joanna cupped her eyes and peeked out the window to see David strolling toward them. She grew excited and bounced around the backseat.

"That's David, he's my favorite! David is so nice, on the first day of school he bought me Twinkies, _cuz, cuz…cuz, _Louie stole them! Can ya believe it? He stole my Twinkies and ate them in my face. I was mad! I almost hit him and his ugly glasses right off."

"I probably would of." Vincent muttered under his breath, but gave her a smile. "Good job controlling the Donatello temper. So what did ya do?"

"I told David and he got a time out! Then David bought me more. Hi David! Hi! It's me! It's…"

"_Joanna!_ You think I'd forget about you?"

Vincent was amazed that the older man's mere presence got her out of the car. She ran to him happily, but David stopped short of giving her too big of a hug. There were still various rules about bodily contact between the Paras and clients. After taking a tour of the small school, Vincent understood why. Some of them grossed him out and it was explained that they all had different levels of hygiene with their cognitive functioning. The school tried it's best to teach that too, but it demanded patience and a lot of Lysol and tissues. The other reason was to keep emotions in check. Vincent made sure his sister kept herself very clean, and she liked to be, so that made his life just a pinch easier.

David approached the window after sending Janna into the building and shook his hand. "Thanks for dropping her off, I know you're busy. We'll take good care of her."

"I'm sure ya will. Hey, I don't mean to be a jerk, but I gotta run, I…" His CB went off and the dispatcher began asking, _'Car 54, where are you?'_

Vincent picked it up. "Car 54, I'm here."

"We have a pick up at 1250 West 10th, and after, Donny wants ya back in his office, he has a delivery for ya."

David noticed Vincent's fingers clench over the steering wheel and his expression darkened. _"Uhh,_ okay, but you tell him I'm very busy, and I can't make anymore today, and _umm,_ I've been meaning to speak to him about those."

"No problemo, just hurry up to the West side."

Vincent's dark mood passed as quickly as it came and he smiled at David. "Oh, here, take this for the Twinkies, you didn't have to do that. Joanna has to learn that we don't always get everything we want, even if we lose it."

David shook his head. "Nah, keep it. It was my welcome to school gift."

Vincent shoved the dime back in his jeans. "Alright, but please, ya don't have to give her any more 'gifts.' She can start to get spoiled, that's the last thing I need."

"I got you. Okay then, have a good day at work."

David patted the windowsill and Vincent drove off quickly, obviously very distracted over the sudden dispatch. David folded his arms and watched his dark blue Peugeot disappear around the corner. He took a deep breath and scolded himself.

"This is none of your business, Banner, if you want to stay here, just stay out of it!"


	2. A code of silence

**The Incredible Hulk: A Hulk grows in Brooklyn**

**Chapter 2: A code of silence**

The tiny bells jangled loudly and David stepped into Myerson's Grocery with a cheerful hello to the elderly storekeeper. The greeting in return however, was careful and guarded. Myerson's watery gaze was following two men in sharp suits that wandered through the narrow aisles. They were pretending to look for items. David grabbed a basket and cautiously approached the register.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Myerson?" He asked in a hushed tone.

The old man's attention turned to him and he immediately shook his head 'no,' but fear remained in his eyes. David picked up his basket again and went toward the back of the store where the beverages and frozen goods were kept. The two men were whispering furiously to one another and David pretended to read milk labels as he committed their appearance to memory. It seemed like they stepped out of a forties gangster movie, with fedoras, brown and gray suits and hangdog faces. One had bushy, black eyebrows that would be easily identifiable and the other was a very heavy man with an unsightly birth mole over his lip. David almost wanted to laugh at the sight them. He put milk and a few other groceries into his basket. The bushy browed one went to Mr. Myerson and the old man started to shake.

"Listen, I…I…don't have it, business has been a little slow, if Sal can just give me a little more time, I can get it in full."

The heavy man put his thick hand on a shelf full of jarred and canned items. His partner looked at him with a nod. "_Uh oh, _someone's late with their fee again!"

"Oy vey, now that ain't good! Sal expects his fees on time, ya know? Gee, Mickey, look at this mess; isn't this Grocery store a dump nowadays? I think it ruins our beautiful neighborhood!"

"It sure does, Steve-o!"

'Steve-o' proceeded to swipe his arm across the shelf and he heaved all the goods onto the floor. David jumped back as the glass splattered by his sneakers and Mr. Myerson slammed his counter.

"_Stop it!_ Stop harassing innocent people! Why should we have to pay this money? The only people that bother us here are you! I've been here since you boys were still running around in knickers making trouble, and you still are! _Get out!_ Get out of my store! I will pay Sal when I'm ready! Tell him that!" Myerson heaved. His body shook from head to toe with anger.

Mickey's face glowered and he came behind the counter. He flicked on the loaf-cutting machine and grabbed Myerson's collar. He twisted his Myerson's arms and bent him forward until he cried out.

"That's not the answer we want to hear, pops! Pay up now!"

David dropped his basket and ran up to the counter_. "Hey!_ Let him go or I'm going to call the police!"

"Steve-o! Do something with this twerp!"

The thug grabbed David's arms and jerked him away from the counter, however at this hour of the day, students were starting to mill around the streets. They would soon be coming in for some junk food and late lunches.

"Mickey, back off for now! We gotta go."

Mickey shoved the old man against his register and it popped open. He picked up a loaf of bread and hastily pushed it through the cutter. He picked up all the crumbs and sprinkled them at Myerson's feet.

"Next time, that will be your face!"

Myerson pulled out a white envelope and Mickey snatched it. "Ya see, pops! That was all you had to! Why did ya hafta make things difficult? Let's go Steve-o!"

The tubby man released David, and both thugs made a hasty exit. David ran out after them and watched them scurry down the block. Seconds later, a familiar blue car drove up and Vincent Donatello was in the driver's seat, looking extremely nervous. The gangsters jumped into the back and he took off down the opposite avenue.

"Now what in the world is going on here?" David wondered aloud.

He decided not to dwell on it, but then thought of Joanna. If Vincent was involved in dirty dealings with these men, it was only a matter of time before things became difficult for him and his sister. He let out a disgruntled sigh and quickly ran back inside to help Myerson clean up the mess. The old man was grateful, and David, ever curious, had to ask him about this situation.

"David, if I were you, I would just leave well enough alone. You're new here, and obviously not from New York. These rotten goons all work for Salvatore Marino, otherwise known as the Prince of Bensonhurst. That man has everybody and everything under his thumb and on his payroll. It makes me sick! He was always a little wiseacre, coming into my store as a kid. He would steal my candy and then sell it to his chums. It only got worse as he got older."

David picked up the last of the vegetable cans and stacked them neatly on the shelf. "Mr. Myerson, why doesn't anyone go to the police and report this?"

"You just saw for yourself, David! _Fear!"_ Myerson started to sweep up the broken glass shards. "That and the fact that half those crooked cops are on the take. It's insanity."

"It can't be that bad. There has to be someone willing to listen. How many stores does he demand his protection from?" David protested.

"_Oy!_ He's got this entire block giving him weekly envelopes and he hates foreigners. He puts up with an old Jewish man like me because I've been here forever and he _'respects' _that. That and the fact that I still sell my pickles in brine soaked barrels! I even carry the old Taffy he used to steal from me. Sal hates change, says this neighborhood is going to pot because of all the foreigners and dummies."

"_Dummies?_ You mean the new school I work at?"

"Yeah! That place! Sal hates it, he said the neighborhood is an eyesore thanks to all of them walking around."

David picked up his grocery bag after Myerson rang him up. "He sure has a lot of strong opinions, doesn't he? Have his goons done anything worse than knock over strawberry preserves?" He continued to press.

"I would tell you to go talk to Mr. Chang, but he ain't here anymore. Sal had his men torch the poor guy's dry cleaning shop and Mrs. Chang was asleep in the back room. She suffered from some bad burns and it killed their puppies. It was a pretty big blaze. Chang was a brave soul who never gave Sal a dime. I admired him, but this is the thanks I get for trying to copy him."

David left the old man feeling apprehensive. He was lost in thought as he strolled to his apartment and he wondered about the school and Lana. Would the gangsters be so bold as to demand money from CFC? Lana wouldn't oblige without a fight and that worried him. However, she wasn't the one to make financial decisions for the school. As he passed the next corner, he heard a group of teens shouting and spotted a huddled mass; they were taunting someone. As David drew closer, he recognized Joanna's voice from the midst of them, she was crying and begging them to leave her alone.

"What a stupid, ugly, _retard!_ Look, she can't even read! How old are you? Seventeen? More like seven!"

One of the boys teased mercilessly and yanked her book bag from her shoulder. Joanna tried to grab for it, but he began tossing it around and soon it became a game of catch. She couldn't retrieve her bag and after all the tousling, her supplies fell to the cement. David ran over swiftly, shouting at them.

"_Hey!_ Get away from her or else you're gonna get it!"

The crowd dispersed as David pushed them aside. Joanna was on her hands and knees trying to pick up her pencils and notebooks. She felt embarrassed and started to cry. David's eyes flashed angrily and he stood up to the oldest.

"How dare you do this to her? Who do all of you think you are? What if it were you who had a mental problem, or maybe your brother or sister? Would you treat them like this? Maybe you would because you're all just cruel! Don't let me catch you around here again, picking on her or _any_ of these people!"

The older boy grimaced at him and flicked his hand. "Whatever! What are you gonna do about it, anyway? This school is for nasty morons and should have never been built!"

"That's not for you to decide! These people deserve a chance for a normal life and education too." David seethed.

The rest of the gang of teens parted ways but the ringleader remained, vainly keeping his tough guy image. He crossed his arms and spit by Joanna, who was trying to hide behind David.

"_Get bent!_ One of these days, Sal is gonna make sure this place goes down!"

David stood head to head with him and grabbed his leather jacket, trying to shake him up a bit. "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

The young man yanked himself out of David's viselike grip and stumbled further away. "Yeah! Maybe it is! We're not gonna let our neighborhood go to dogs like her!"

With his last cruel remark, he ran away. David felt a low and guttural growl well up from inside but he took a few deep breaths. This wasn't the time for a Hulk-out. He closed his eyes until the moment passed and then turned around to Joanna. She was absentmindedly plucking at her book bag straps and swaying back and forth. Her eyes were again filled with tears. Finally, she looked at David with an expression that tore his heart.

"David, am I a dog? _I'm not a dog!_ I'm a girl! _I'm a girl!_ A pretty girl! My brother says so!"

David put his arm over her shoulder and that gentle act of kindness released the flood of tears from her. She fell into his shoulder and wept bitterly, mumbling about mean kids and school and how she hated herself. David patted her back and this time gave her a warm embrace.

"Yes, you are a pretty girl. It's alright, _It's alright_…they were the stupid kids and they don't know what they are taking about. Come on Joanna, I'll walk you home."

**-Oo-**

Vincent hurried into the tiny car-service office with his head down and hands in his pockets. He had just dropped Steve-o and Mickey off by the piers on Emmons Avenue, a long stretch of shops and restaurants that overlooked Sheepshead Bay harbor. He peeked at Tim, the dispatcher, and the short, disheveled man tilted his head, pointing toward the back room with his thumb.

"Guess who, Vinnie?"

"I hope it's the good humor man, because I think I need ta cool off."

"Sal probably has it in for ice cream too! Theys been waiting for ya, I think you know why."

Vincent lumbered behind the desk, wringing his hands and pulling at his curly, black hair. Donny was not happy when Tim passed the message about him making his 'last' delivery. Tim leaned over the desk and shook his head. He was checking off his routing lists.

"Ya know what you wanna say, Vinnie?" He asked, peering at him from beneath his eyeglasses.

Vincent knocked on the desk. "Look, I'm just gonna be_, uhh_, cordial…_polite_…and not for nuthin' but, I'm gonna tell 'em the truth. I drive for a car service, I want to own my own mechanic shop one day, I need to start workin' on those dreams, ya know?"

Tim patted his arm. "I know, kid. It's a rough life here. I think you'll do great on your own. Ya got a lot talent in those big hands, always fixin' our cars like new! You'll get there, you're still a baby, what, twenty-eight, twenty-nine? Look at me, I'm forty-five and I'm dispatchin' for most of them years."

Vincent looked him over sympathetically. Tim appeared ten years older than he was, as his life had been one stressful situation after another.

"Tim, you had dreams, remember you were gonna buy that building in Canarsie and be a landlord. What happened?"

"There was never enough money…between the kids, and I got one in college now and then Maria's accident."

Tim's voice trailed off and he gazed at the cracked tiled floor sadly. Vincent put an arm over his shoulder. Tim was another lug trapped under Sal's iron fist. A few years ago he wanted out and threatened to expose him. Sal in turn sent out two thugs to mow his wife down as she was food shopping. She wasn't killed, but broke her legs, a heel and an ankle. Maria never walked properly again and at most times needed a cane and a wheelchair to get around. Tim was devastated and gave up his quest for justice. He could never prove it was Sal's cohorts who committed the crime. Sal rewarded him by paying for the hospital bills, putting the harried man in greater obligation to him.

"I'm sorry for ya, Tim. Ya know, one of these days, he's gonna come up against somethin' bigger and meaner than he is, then we'll see how he likes those apples. He may own Bensonhurst right now, but he don't own the world."

Tim looked up at Vincent with a laugh. "Hey, you're bigger than he is, and I bet you could get meaner if ya wanted."

Vincent laughed. "I didn't mean me, but, ya never know. Hey, I better get back there, Sal doesn't like to be kept waitin.' "

Donny's door was closed and Vincent knocked twice until he heard a gruff _'get in here!'_ from the other side. He opened it carefully and saw Donny sitting at his desk; his cigar was smoldering in a gold and tin ashtray and he tapped his meaty fingers on the worn wood. Vincent looked to the left and Sal was pacing the tiny, smoky room. The gangster was smartly dressed in a black and white suit. Sal was in his early fifties, with slicked back, graying hair, a crooked and broken hook nose and a firm mouth, tainted with worry lines. He looked up at Vincent, irritation was set in his blue eyes.

"Have a seat Mr. _Donatello,_ is it? Wouldn't be any relation to the famous artist now would it?"

"I wouldn't really know that. I know I wouldn't sculpt King David in a girly hat." Vincent slightly chuckled, but then his face went stony. "Listen, _uhh,_ thanks for the offer, but I'll stand."

"No, you'll _sit."_ Sal snapped his fingers and two more of his thugs came from the shadows, they grabbed Vincent's arms and forced him into the chair. He looked them over, they were two Cugines that could have been extras on Saturday Night Fever.

"Okay then, I'll sit." Vincent said coolly.

"Do you know why you're here, Vinnie?" Donny demanded.

"_Uhh,_ not really, but I think I'll let you tell me."

Sal snickered. "Hey Don, I like this kid's spunk. He's got an answer for everything, doesn't he? A real Weisenheimer!" He stopped laughing and stared Vincent down. Vincent met his gaze and shrugged.

"Actually, I don't know, I'm just goin' with the punches, ya know? There's no reason to get hysterical."

Sal walked around his chair. "You're a good kid, tall, handsome, tell me how you got that twisted nose."

Vincent put his fingers to his face. "Oh that? I did double duty as a bouncer and bartender a few years ago in Long Island and _uhh,_ had to get rid of some rowdy guys. They kinda smashed a ketchup bottle on my face. I didn't know what was blood or ketchup and it hurt like crazy!"

"_Heh,_ strong too! Tell me, ya like women?" He asked with a gleam in his eye.

Vincent kept his face firm. "Heck yeah, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin,' just checking. I have a lot of opportunities for guys like yourself where you'll be surrounded by beauties every day, my employees get the best benefits."

Vincent gave him a wry smile. "You mean those pish posh clubs up in Bay Ridge? I'd have to fork over two months pay to get into one of those joints just for a weekend, and that don't count the _beauties_, either."

"You're exaggerating, kid. Well if ya work there, it would all be free! It doesn't have to be _there_. I can use a big guy like you on my side in _many_ business ventures." Sal pressed.

"No thanks. Look, I know why we're all having this little meeting, Mr. Marino."

Donny was giving him a _'shut your mouth'_ look from across the table and Vincent ignored him with grand gestures. Once he got going, it was hard for him to control himself.

"You probably wanna know why I don't wanna make the deliveries anymore. Well, I'm gonna be honest. I don't want any trouble. I've got goals, a real future, and I don't wanna waste it drivin' your punks around and dropping off mysterious packages!" He folded his arms and looked into everyone's gritty face, swallowing back the lump of fear in his throat.

Donny slammed the table, sweat poured from his forehead. "Dammit, Vinnie! What's your problem? You don't talk to Sal like that! If you don't do what he wants I'm gonna fire…"

Sal raised his hand to quiet him. "Donny, Donny, _relax._ No need to raise that blood pressure of yours any higher. You're not firing anybody."

Sal leaned toward Vincent, until the two men stared lucidly into each other's eyes. Vincent pursed his lips and tilted his head. Sal laughed at him.

"Like I said, you got spunk, you're perfect for my little…club. Tell me something, how's that little sister of yours at that retard school? She doing good? What a cute trick she is, it's a shame her brains are wasted."

Anxiety flickered in Vincent's eyes and he gave Donnie a questioning look, then looked down and kept quiet. Sal shook his head and grabbed Vincent's chin, forcing his attention back.

"Don't look at him, he didn't have to tell me anything. I know all about you, Vincent. Your father ran out on the family when you were fifteen and your already sick mother had a nervous breakdown and never recovered. Her relatives put her away and you only saw her three more times after that. Being in a nuthouse made her worse. They had her moved somewhere out of State and never told you where. They bounced you and your sister around until they finally got sick of ya and you found yourself alone at twenty years old taking care of a retarded eight-year old girl."

Donny stopped to catch his breath and light a cigar. He puffed the smoke in Vincent's face. Vincent turned away and gripped the edges of the chair, wondering how they could have possibly known his personal family history. He realized that he was being watched, and his past put under a microscope. He had nothing to say in response to Sal, all his insinuations were true. Sal continued his diatribe.

"You never had a moment's peace, always running around trying to do what was best for her. You had girlfriends, but they didn't want to be stuck raising that kid and playing second fiddle. I know you counted your blessings that she wasn't more severely screwed like those other ones schlepping up and down my streets! That's why you put up with her all those years. But now…now you want to get rid of her, and don't know how to do it. Tell me something, have you ever read, 'Of mice and men?' All it takes is one shot right in the back of…"

Vincent's eyes clouded over with tears and his jaw shook. He immediately shoved Sal into Donny's desk and leaped up, waving his arms. When the thugs tried to grab for him, he elbowed one in the stomach. The other one pulled out a gun and aimed it at him. Vincent stopped resisting and glared vengefully at Sal.

"How dare you? You don't know me! And you don't own me, either! My sister and I do just fine! I don't want your blood money! I don't need it!"

He ran to Donny's desk and shoved his account books to the floor. "And you, you dirty bastard, I'm sick of doin' you favors and takin' all your little threats! I'm not gonna live in fear from you jerks, do you hear me? I don't care if you fire me! I'll find somethin' betta! I will!"

Vincent tried to leave the room, but Sal's thugs pressed in on him and forced him back into the chair. Sal resumed smoking his cigar and clapped his hands.

"Wonderful performance, Vincent! Maybe you should have taken up acting? I'll bite, that was a cruel joke. It's obvious you love your sister very much, and you wouldn't want her to be hurt, would you?" He asked in a syrupy tone.

Vincent shook his head, his body heaved with intense anger. Sal put his hands on his shoulders to keep him calm.

"Of course not! I don't think you realize what you're up against here, Vincent. I'm not _really_ out to hurt anybody; I'm a businessman! Sometimes though, people need a little more coercion than dollars and cents. I knew right away that money wasn't gonna cut it with you. Donny told me about your_ 'principles.'_ I can respect that, I really can. But I have my own. I need you to do something for me and I don't like to beg!"

Vincent glanced up into the swaying light fixture. Sal's silhouette loomed over him and his thugs surrounded him. "Now that I have your attention, we are gonna talk about this, and you are gonna listen, and you are gonna do as I say, _otherwise_…well, you know the otherwise!"

**-Oo-**

David came to his apartment after dropping Joanna off at her home. She insisted that she was able to stay by herself and wanted to wait for her brother. He stretched out on the couch and rubbed his temples. Two near misses within a half hour, two near Hulk-outs. So far, he had been doing very well, trying to remember all his treatments and keeping his rage under control. David wasn't an angry man, when it came to his transformation it was usually the stress of the moment or the shock and intensity of the situation.

He dug into his jeans pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper with a smile. Virginia had slipped him Lana's address and phone number as a thank you for picking up her food from the luncheonette on the corner. She was being good to her current diet and ordered a light chicken salad and diet coke. David sat up and picked up the phone nervously. He stopped and laughed at himself. He was like a schoolboy calling a girl for the first time. He did have a purpose for the call, and that was to explain about Joanna's situation.

David dialed quickly and was about to hang up after four rings when she picked up, sounding very rushed.

"Hello, this is Lana."

"_Ahh,_ yes, hello Lana this is…"

"David! I'd recognize that voice anywhere, it's nice to hear from you. Sorry it took me a moment to get to the phone, I just got out of the shower."

"_Ohh_… well then, don't let me keep you. I'm sorry for interrupting."

"You weren't, I just had to find my robe." She laughed. "Silly, _huh? _I'm alone here, but I guess that old, farm girl modesty is ingrained."

David laughed with her; glad she couldn't see him blushing. "I think that's sweet, don't lose that quality. I wanted to talk to you, about one of the clients. It's not Jimmy though, it's Joanna."

He heard her moving around and assumed she made herself comfortable on her couch. "Sure David, what is it?"

"I know information regarding clients should be work related, but it happened after work. Joanna was being harassed by a group of teenagers a few blocks from CFC. I came in time; they had stolen her book bag and were insulting her. It might have gotten worse."

"_Oh no!_ Poor girl. Do you know who they were?"

"I didn't get their names, I assumed they were local kids. There was something the leader said to me, which I wanted to ask you about. Sal Marino, does that name ring any bells?"

There was a moment's silence on the line and she finally said yes. David went on to explain all that happened in the grocery store and then with the teens. Lana listened quietly, but she couldn't control the trembling in her voice.

"David, I'm…I'm not afraid of him. He's come around before, just to check out the place and see the kind of work we do. I know he doesn't approve, but that's too _damn bad! _I'm sorry, he just really gets my goat! That man thinks the sun comes up just to hear him crow, he's big hat, no cattle!" She sputtered.

David stifled his laughter. "Lana, I couldn't have said it better myself, you're _very_ Texan when you're angry." He offered, almost romantically.

"You bet your sweet bippy I am!" She replied, and then laughed at her foolishness. "Oh David, I don't mean to yell at _you."_

"I know you didn't, I'm sorry for giving you this news."

"Don't be, I'm glad. Now I have a little more juice against him, but, I can't go to the police, he hasn't really done anything wrong to the school or me. I just get this feeling I'm biding time, and it does frighten me a little."

David sighed into the phone. He wanted to reach out and comfort her through the receiver. He twirled the paper with the address in hand and then shook his head, putting it on the end table.

"I honestly think that the more people who take a stand against this punk, the more his control will start to wilt. Once the neighborhood stops fearing him, he's nothing." David noted.

"I believe you, but it's going to take someone pretty powerful to do that, wouldn't it?"

David glanced into the square mirror hanging on the wall near his closet. He saw nothing but the reflection of an ordinary man. He was often considered ruggedly handsome, with warm, dark hazel eyes and a kindhearted smile. He was decently built, but on the average side.

"Yes it would, and maybe someday that someone will come along."

"I hope so, before it's too late. Well young man, we have a busy day tomorrow, it's the big sale. We need all the Paras on the alert."

"I take it you're telling me to go to bed?"

"Yes I am, and that's exactly where I'm going, after I do a little research."

Lana had been staring at her bookshelf, and remembered she had a book on neurosurgery that she was looking into for client treatments. A sudden thought had filled her mind about David, but she had to be sure.

"Very well, Lana. I shall see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, David. Please get some rest, you deserve it."

She clicked off the phone before he could reply and David hung up as well. He tossed himself down on the couch. He folded his arms behind his head with a dreamy expression in his eyes. He tried to fight his emotions, but they overpowered him as much as the Hulk. He was falling in love with Lana Gallagher.


	3. Trapped!

**The Incredible Hulk: A Hulk grows in Brooklyn**

**Chapter 3: Trapped!**

The sun shone brightly and the weather was seasonably warm as the clients and Paras at CFC bustled around the school parking lot. They excitably set up long tables and the clients ran in and out of their workshops bringing boxes and trays of arts and crafts and baked goods. The sale was for the fund-raising of special trips, supplies, and programs for the school and they had been looking forward to it for a few months.

"David! _David!_ We're gonna sell it all, right, David? I had so much fun making these bookmarks and, and the pencils, I think I did better with those! I liked making them." Jimmy exclaimed.

"I like making the soap and candles!" Joanna bounced over to them, holding hers proudly. _"Lookit! _This one's a fish and this candle has a rainbow! Isn't it pretty, David?"

David smiled at the two clients and finished writing up the price signs for his table. "I think they are just lovely, Janna. Jimmy, those pencils are terrific, I'll be sure to get one. You all are very talented, I wouldn't know how to make any of this."

"That's okay, David, we can teach you! But later! I'm thirsty!" Jimmy announced and then raced over to the food tables, begging for lemonade.

"David, I'm gonna make you a special soap for free, is that okay?" Joanna said timidly.

"Are you sure you want to?

"Yeah! With all my heart, _heart…yeah!_ I'm gonna make you a real special one!"

Yesterday, the young girl had bonded with him as he walked her home. She said that only her brother called her 'Janna' but when she made very close friends, they could call her that too. She instantly bestowed David that honor.

David leaned back after setting up the signs, squinting in the sunlight. "I can't wait, Janna. That's very sweet of you." He caught sight of Lana going into the school and called Ron over.

"Would you mind just watching the table for a few minutes, I have to speak to Ms. Gallagher."

Ron grinned and winked at him. "Sure, no problem, David, don't keep Miss G. waiting. Hey, nice stuff here guys!"

David laughed and rushed toward Lana's office; she had caught his eye and her expression seemed disconcerted. Her door was open partway and she was checking over some Incident and Accident reports before she came outside. She barely looked up.

"Could you close the door, David? Lock it please."

"_Ahh,_ sure." He did so and took a seat by her desk. "The clients are real happy out there today, I hope the sale is a success."

"So do I. David, I have to talk to you very seriously."

David leaned forward and put his hands on the desk, trying to get her to look at him. "What is it? Did something happen with Sal or a client?"

Lana looked up, and he leaned back. He knew the look; her eyes were burning with questions. Her cheeks suddenly flushed red.

"David, what's going on with you? Why are you using a false name? I know who you are. You're Dr. David Banner, world class Physician and Scientist!"

David was stunned. How could she have known his secret? He wanted to lie, to refuse her an answer, but his heart wouldn't let him. He could only stammer a few words.

"Lana, I didn't…I didn't mean to lie to you. That's the last thing I want to do to anyone, but I have very personal reasons why. How did you find out about me, I mean my real identity?"

Lana pulled a book from her desk drawer. It was called _'Neurological disorders and abnormalities: Finding cures.'_ "Page sixty-seven, David. Take a look at that picture and the caption."

David peered closely at the book and let out a sigh of defeat. It was a picture from the Culver Institute where he first had the metamorphosis. _'Dr. David Banner and Dr. Elaina Marks research the physiological effects of human strength in traumatic and drastic situations.' _Although wearing glasses and a lab coat, there was no mistaking it was himself. He gazed forlornly at the picture of Elaina, who died shortly after the Hulk saved her from the laboratory fire. She was his research assistant and friend from college. He had realized too late, that she was also in love with him. He snapped the book shut and handed it back to her.

"Yes, that's me, I can't deny it."

"After I found this, I remembered reading about your death and hers. I'm so sorry, you must have been close."

"Yes, we were classmates and later became partners at the lab. She was a good woman." He couldn't meet Lana's curious gaze. "I'm very sorry about all this."

"David, I'm not trying to cause you any trouble. You've been wonderful to the clients and me. I was only using that book to help familiarize myself with research on brain tumors. In the past I've run into clients who weren't born mentally disabled. They had suffered brain damage due to accidents. I wanted to know what effects Gamma radiation could possibly have on the brain. I've heard case studies of patients cured by the…"

"The Gamma knife. Aiming the rays at a patient's brain can kill tumors, perhaps stimulate defective neurons to function properly, but that is a different study."

David stood up and held his mouth. He paced her office and finally glanced at her with wan eyes. "Lana, I can't tell you my reasons for faking my death, they're very complicated and when others get involved, things go wrong."

Lana got up and approached him calmly. She placed a soothing hand on his cheek and he savored its warmth. "I imagine they are complicated, for you to do something like this."

"Lana, the chances are I will have to leave here soon, I can't quite risk something happening and…"

Lana fell into his arms, not letting him finish. She kissed him gently over and over and David clutched her lovingly as he returned them. She soon pulled away, teary-eyed.

"David, I wish you would tell me your secrets, maybe there's a way I could help you. I want to help you."

David stroked her hair as she kept her head pressed against his chest. "I'm sorry, you honestly can't. But you have in your own way, by giving me your trust, not demanding answers, or firing me. You didn't turn me over to the authorities or call in the press. That in itself is the best help you could offer. Lana, I have to tell you how much I…"

A loud knock on her door broke the serenity of the moment.

"Lana, the parents and guardians are starting to show up and we even have customers, not bad for the first hour. You coming out?" The voice behind the door asked.

"Oh, Mike, yes, I'm coming in a minute."

"Okay, cool, don't take too long!"

David grabbed Lana's hands and brought them to his lips, kissing her fingers. "Lana, let me take you out to dinner tonight. We'll talk about this and get to know one another more personally. Please accept."

Lana smiled at him, her eyes glowing. She playfully batted her lashes. "Why Dr. Banner, I thought you'd _never _ask!"

"I thought I never would either, it's been a while." He admitted. "And don't forget, it's just plain David _Brewster_, Para extraordinaire!"

"That's a very accurate statement. Very well, Mr. Brewster. I do accept. I guess we can plan out the restaurant later, right now, we have funds to raise!"

**-Oo-**

Vincent approached the parking garage of CFC. Many people were milling around, observing the crafts, eating, laughing and talking. Light music wafted in the background and completed the joyful atmosphere. He came into the gated opening and spotted his sister. She was cheerfully showing a pretty young woman with curly dark hair all her candles and soaps. Vincent cracked a smile and waved at her until she noticed him. He came over to her table and gave Joanna a long hug.

"_Vinnie!_ I'm so happy you came! It's so fun! I sold four candles and three soap bars! I'm gonna be rich!"

"No Janna, the money's goin' to the school, remember? You're helpin' out."

"_Right! _I remember! CFC is gonna be rich! Vinnie, this is my friend, Virginia, she works at the front desk and does a lot of work on papers and charts and the typewriter and stuff, say hi to her!"

Vincent released his sister and ducked his head shyly as he glanced at her. He was instantly taken with her almond shaped green eyes and full long lashes. She had a pleasant smile with dimples. He held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Vin…"

"Vincent Donatello, we've met before." She said shyly. "I'm Virginia Rivera." She said her last name quickly, as if almost ashamed. Vincent caught that, but it her being Hispanic made no difference to him. She was very cute, and reminded him of a round-faced porcelain doll, only her skin was olive toned.

"Oh right, I remember now, you're the one who kept demandin' I return all that paperwork in on time because you had to enter it on the file. Nice ta meet ya." He chuckled.

"That's me! Harried secretary by day…" She trailed off, suddenly embarrassed and watching his movements.

Vincent was a little fidgety, but kept his arms crossed and head tilted, his small, shapely lips puffed out contemplatively. She felt he was a near perfect match for her. Vincent was broad shouldered, and had a thick torso and long legs. She loved his hands, manly and spotted with oil, yet sleek. He had a long face with high cheekbones and a perpetual smile that reminded her of a chipmunk finding a stash of nuts. Vincent was very attractive, yet not in the conventional sense. He had a certain charisma that made him doubly appealing.

"Maybe I shouldn't be guessing _what,_ by night!" Vincent laughed at her when she blushed heavily. "So, _um,_ this is a really cool thing you guys are doin' for the clients. It gives them a sense of purpose."

"Yeah, it does. Our clients are always doing something around here. They go on lots of day-trips to do both paid and volunteer work in the community too. Janna loves that, don't you?"

Janna was watching her brother interact with the secretary and it made her feel very content. "Yeah Ginge, I like when we went to the beach last time and cleaned up the sand! I wanted to go on the rides, but we weren't allowed. I wanted to go on the cyclone!"

They all laughed and Virginia's gaze traveled to the food and drink tables. "Vincent, can I get you a lemonade? It's cold and really tasty."

"Sure, how much?"

"Don't worry about it, it's on me."

Vincent came around the table. "Thanks! Hey, _um,_ let me go with you, I see some good stuff over there and I missed breakfast."

Virginia's face lit up and they sauntered over to the food table.

David and Lana came around to Joanna after having circled the area, supporting the clients and commenting on their projects. Lana was introducing their guardians to him and the other Paras. David was glad to see Vincent showing support to Joanna, but he was very curious to speak to him about Myerson's Grocery store. David excused himself from the others and approached Vincent. He felt bad about taking him away from Virginia, but she understood. He led him to shaded area to talk privately.

"Say, listen David, I want to thank you for what you did with Janna. She told me what happened and how you stood up to those skeeves." They shook hands. "It's better you found them than me, if I had seen that, I would have thrown them all through a wall."

David cracked a smile, thinking of the Hulk. "It was no problem, Vincent. I wouldn't let anything happen to her, off the school premises or on. She's quite a special girl and I know you love her very much."

Vincent took a deep breath and kicked the gravel around with his boots. David sipped his drink and then decided to come out and tell him what he knew.

"Vincent, I was in Myerson's Grocery yesterday and these gangsters came in demanding protection money. I want to make a long story short. They work for Salvatore Marino. One's named Mickey and the other is called Steve-o. I chased them out and then I saw them make a break for it, in _your_ car."

Vincent briskly stood tall and looked down on the older man with a deep sense of shame. "Hey listen, it's not what you think. I don't go around demanding protection money from people, David."

"I didn't say you did, Vincent. I'm just telling you, be careful. Myerson told me how dangerous these guys are and you have your sister to worry about. Believe me, I may not be from the area, but I'm very aware how these types work. They are all over."

Vincent grew jittery and folded his arms. "David, don't you think I know that? About Janna, I mean. She's all I think about. She's really all I have. I would never let them hurt her! No matter what they tell me." His eyes narrowed as he contemplated the threats Sal made.

David kept a stern gaze upon him. "Have they tried to blackmail you, Vincent? I don't think you would deliberately be the errand boy for these men if they didn't have some hold over you. It seems they have it over everyone around here. Why can't you go to the police? You have more than enough proof."

Vincent waved his hand for him to stop. "No, David. The police can't do anything, they're just as crooked as they are."

"That's what everybody keeps saying, but I can't buy that. I'm sure there is someone that would help. What about the D.A? The F.B.I? You have to think out of the box of this neighborhood, Vincent. These men are evil, but they aren't unstoppable."

Vincent grew exasperated. David was absolutely right, but he didn't understand what it meant to be trapped. "David, if you're so hell-bent on justice for this place, then you do it! You said so yourself, you witnessed what happened in the grocery store and you can identify them easily. I have to think about Janna, I have to think about her life!"

David held back from any more talk. His suspicions were right. Marino was blackmailing Vincent and poor Joanna would pay the price for his lack of cooperation. He held Vincent's arm sympathetically.

"I'm sorry to get you upset like this. I'm worried for her too, I'm worried about a few people and I…" David stopped in mid sentence.

He noticed Lana get into her car and drive off. He remembered that she was going to stop at the Supermarket at some point to pick up more foodstuffs. The fund-raiser was having a big turnout and they must have ran out sooner than expected. David gave a double take at what happened next. He pointed to the street.

"Vincent, look at that! Isn't that your blue cab? I just saw it pull out. It…it looks like its following Lana!"

Vincent ran ahead of him to the driveway gate panicked. "_Aww,_ jeesh! What the heck are those goombas doing! David, we have to go after them."

"Wait a minute, if they see you, they might hurt you or Janna! I can't let them do that. Give me your car keys." He demanded.

"But David, this is my problem, not yours!"

"Vincent, if those men dare hurt Lana Gallagher, it's very much my problem too!"

Vincent nodded and dug into his pockets. "It's that little black coupe on the corner. David, be very careful, these guys are extremely dangerous. I'll make up somethin' to the others."

David clutched the keys tightly. "I'll be careful, I can be pretty dangerous myself when I get angry." He muttered, then took off to make chase.

**-Oo-**

Lana frantically turned down a residential block, this was the third time since she left the supermarket that she tried to dodge the blue car. The shortcuts were taking her further away from the school and toward a somewhat deserted dock area in the Brighton Beach section. No matter what street she went down, it followed her. She couldn't make out who was in the car, but she recognized it. The car belonged to Joanna Donatello's brother, Vincent.

"What in the world is he trying to do to me?" She wondered aloud and terrified.

She was getting closer to the waterfront and running out of places to drive. "This is insane!" She said loudly.

Lana peeked into her rear-view mirror again, and saw a black car in the distance, almost tailing the other. She then watched in horror as a large man leaned out the window of the blue car with a gun. He aimed and quickly shot twice at her tires. She didn't hear a sound from the gun, but her vehicle careened into a spin. The damaged tires flew off. She slammed the brakes, but the car went shooting directly off the pier. It rocketed a few feet in the air and she screamed for her life when it slammed into the ocean. The blue car backed up, burning rubber, and sped away immediately. David hit his brakes and halted Vincent's car by the precipice of the pier. He bounded from the seat and ran to the edge. The entire front of Lana's car was already beneath the water and then the rest quickly sank with it.

"Oh God! _NO! LANA!"_ David dove into the murky waters and swam toward the car.

Lana saw a man swimming toward her as the water rose rapidly, turning the car into a death trap. She pounded on the glass for help and realized the man was David. She screamed for him and jostled the door, but the pressure wouldn't allow her to open it. David attacked the door handle from the outside with no success. He put his face close to the glass and flattened his hands against the pane. Lana did the same and lined her fingers up to his hopelessly. David waved her to move back and he pounded the window with his fists. The water poured in faster and she was soon covered over.

David couldn't break the glass in the window. His lungs were starting to give out on him and he rapidly swam up. Suddenly, it happened. He was too late to surface and the metamorphosis was under way. Still in a half-metamorphic state, David broke the surface, growling and gasping. As his muscles expanded, so did his lung capacity and he knew well enough to take in large gulps of air. The Hulk emerged and growled ferociously. He swam rapidly down to the car. He looked in and saw the woman floating, her eyes closing from lack of oxygen. The Hulk grabbed the handle and it tore right off, but the door remained sealed. He swam toward the back window and smashed the glass, then yanked the entire roof off the car within seconds.

Lana was still strapped in and unconscious. The Hulk ripped off her seatbelt and seized her. He rapidly swam away from the car. He realized he was approaching the pier and broke the surface with a roar. The waves lapped against him and he stared intently at the woman in his arms. He shook her, but obtained no response. He splashed the water furiously and put his immense hands around her waist, inadvertently squeezing her diaphragm. Water gurgled up from her throat and she started to cough greatly. Lana sank back into his chest with her eyes closed. The Hulk grunted with pleasure and a dizzying relief overcame him. He grabbed hold of the post and leaned in to steady himself. The wood cracked and the entire left side of the pier crashed down.

The Hulk hollered and swam to the opposite end with her, keeping hidden under the planks. There was suddenly a lot of noise above him. Others were coming. In his confusion, he let her go briefly and she immediately dropped beneath the water again. He dove under and pulled her up quickly. With the sound of people running around, he felt trapped. The woman was starting to cry and grasped for him urgently, but softly called out the name, _'David.'_ The Hulk caressed her face and hair, his mind in a whirl and his body shifting.

David, the man, was regaining his senses. The transformation speedily reversed itself, until all that was left were his pale green eyes. Lana was slipping from his grasp again and he lifted her higher, putting her head on his shoulder. He bobbed with her in the water and tried to ease her shaking.

"I'm here, I have you, Lana. You're safe, it's alright."

"_D… Da…Da…David!_ Oh, David! Hold me! Don't let me drown! Don't let me drown!" She implored him, still choking.

"I didn't, Lana. You're right here with me! I promise!"

David hugged her securely and patted her back to help her release excess water. He examined her, noticing some cuts on her arms and a gash on the right side of her forehead starting to bleed. She needed prompt medical attention. Keeping an arm over her chest, he waded out from under the collapsed structure and called out to the crowd over the noisy sirens.

"_Hello! Hey!_ Somebody! Down here! She needs help!"

A young beachcomber looked on wide-eyed and anxiously pointed them out to the police running to the scene. "They're alive! That guy did it! He's a hero, man!"

A loud cheer erupted and the EMS pulled out a stretcher. David swam her closer to the ledge and into the outstretched arms of a thankful, Irish cop. Lana was finally pulled safely to dry land. She feebly resisted the EMT's as they placed her on the stretcher and put oxygen over her nose and mouth.

"Wait! David! I want David!" She tearfully begged them.

The crowd cheered again when the cops pulled David out. He shivered, rubbing his arms and giving them a weak smile. He was shirtless, shoeless, and his jeans were soaked and torn around his legs. He found his footing and hobbled over to Lana. The EMT's wanted to check him out, but he refused, only accepting the brown blanket they offered.

"I'm fine, please let's just get her to the ER. I noticed some contusions on her arms and the side of her face. She took on too much water and her wounds may still have glass in them." He demanded with a doctor's authority. "I, uhh, I was a medic in 'nam. I know these things."

They couldn't argue with him and applied temporary treatment. David climbed into the back of the ambulance with her, never letting go of her hand and stroking her fingers. It was time to answer the inevitable questions. Aside from intense relief that Lana was alive, he was grateful that his alter ego didn't show his green face to the public. He wondered if she had seen the Hulk or the transformation. Lana was going to need him around for at least a few days, and Hulk or no Hulk, he vowed not to leave her side.


	4. Recovery and anxiety

**The Incredible Hulk: A Hulk grows in Brooklyn**

**Chapter 4: Recovery and Anxiety**

The hospital released Lana after a few hours reassuring that all she needed was a few days to rest to recover from her trauma. The police made inquiries and David had to explain that he was working at the school and saw them following her. He asked not to have his pictures put in the newspaper. David left her in the hospital while she slept, and went to the dock with the police, realizing that he had forgotten Vincent's car. The police were having Lana's car pulled up and they were stunned at its condition. The whole top half was twisted and hanging off, the doors busted and the back window gone.

The Irish cop who pulled him out tried to grill him. "How in the world did that happen? Are you Superman or something? How did you get her out? How did the roof get torn off, and the door is hanging off its hinge!"

"I…_ahh,_ I don't know about that. It could have been from the impact. All I know is, I broke the back window and pulled her out."

A Spanish cop saw David was uncomfortable and tired. He told his partner to back off, he was a hero and that was that. David thanked him and quickly left the scene. He dropped off at his apartment to shower and put on a change of clothes and went straight to the hospital to bring Lana home. She was awake when he returned and was extremely thankful she wasn't left alone. David called Vincent and told him what happened. The young man was very distraught and said he would get the car tomorrow. David warned him not to do anything foolish and act as if he knew nothing of what happened. If the police contacted him, he would have a bunch of witnesses that knew he was at the fund-raiser during the time of the chase.

Lana lived in a one-bedroom, cozy apartment on the West end. While she showered and refreshed herself, David boiled her some chamomile tea. Twenty minutes later she shakily came out bundled in pajamas and a robe.

"No, _no…_come with me, I'm putting you into bed for now, and I have to fix these bandages." David scolded as she tried to sit at the table in the dining room.

"But David, I feel much better."

"The doctor said you might have a slight concussion and _this_ doctor concurs, come on. If I see that it gets any worse, I am taking you right back to the hospital."

Lana stood and swayed a bit until David grabbed hold of her. He picked her up and she didn't resist as he carried her to the bedroom. He laid her out on the Queen size bed and stacked up her pillows so she could sit up comfortably. He then pulled the blanket over her legs and sat on the edge of the bed, facing her. He immediately went to work and gently cleaned and bandaged the gash on her forehead and her other cuts.

"Lana, I called the director of CFC and told her what happened. We both agree that you need a few days before returning to work. You may not feel it completely now, but your body took a beating being tossed around in that car. The wounds need to heal." He softly stroked her arms, noticing large, finger shaped bruises.

"I'm sorry you got those."

David looked down a moment. He couldn't guarantee control of the creature's actions but realized that he never did irreparable damage. Lana's eyes moistened with tears.

"David, you have _nothing_ to be sorry about, if it weren't for you, I'd have been drowned." She grasped his hands. "I saw the car, David, it was the one that belongs to Vincent Donatello. Why would he do this to me?" She demanded.

David squeezed her hands and kept a steady gaze upon her. "Lana, that wasn't Vincent in the car, don't you remember, he was at the fund-raiser? I was talking to him when you drove away."

Lana put a hand to her cheek. "Oh my goodness, yes he was! But…but who would have done this? I remember the one that shot at my car was a big man. I was too focused on trying to get my car in control. Those men, were they the same ones you saw in the grocery store? Weren't they the ones that work for Sal? I can't believe they would do this! All I'm trying to do is help sick people! I don't deserve this, nobody deserves this!"

Lana's hands grew tense in his and she was shaking from the stress. He pulled her close and she hugged him tightly. "David, how can I repay you? You've been wonderful to me. You could have died yourself chasing them down and then saving me from underwater!" Lana rubbed her head against his shoulder, weeping.

"Don't think about that now, it didn't happen. You're going to be okay, Lana. I'm here for you. I don't need to be repaid. I'm just glad you're safe and sound." He murmured into her hair.

Lana pulled back and shook her head despairingly. "I don't know what came over me. I couldn't think straight, nothing worked, the seat belt release, the window. I felt frozen." She admitted.

David pushed her hair back from her face and smiled sympathetically. "You're not alone in that reaction, Lana. Our minds tell us immediately to get to safety, but our bodies will betray us. We suddenly can't do simple things like open a window or belt buckle. We could even lose our senses."

"Why does that happen, David?"

"It's Physiology. It involves the amygdala, the part of our brain that…"

"Controls our fear and aggression responses. I never put all that together." She mused.

"Very good. Most people don't. We each have intuitive responses to situations, but that can often fail us. We need to know the disaster and ourselves. Disasters or traumatic experiences like yours often can produce a paralytic lethargy and that's how we wind up getting stuck or trapped."

Lana playfully punched him in the arm. "You are quite a doctor, David, and I'm absolutely sure a brilliant scientist."

David grinned. "I've made it a point to research my field very well and pick up things as I go along. I wouldn't say _brilliant."_ He shrugged. Deciding to test the gamma radiation machine that caused his metamorphosis was hardly an act of brilliance.

"You are too modest for your own good! Lana stared ahead absentmindedly. "I…I could have sworn that there was someone else down there, David. When we surfaced, but I don't really remember. It was definitely a man, and he was huge! I recall the color of his skin, it looked greenish." She jabbered on.

"Well, _ahh,_ there wasn't anyone else, it was me, Lana. Maybe…maybe the reflection of the water made you see colors, you were deprived oxygen for a little bit, that could have induced hallucinations."

Lana pulled away slowly and rested her head back; the pain was starting to creep up on her all over. She smiled softly. "David, you're right. I don't know what I'm talking about. It seemed so real, but who knows? David Banner, _you're_ my hero forever."

David looked away sheepishly. "Lana, I'm no hero, I just try to do good and help out when I can."

Lana delicately turned his face back to her. "No, David, you are. I've never met a more self-sacrificing man than you. You come from a rare stock and I…"

David stared attentively and he suddenly leaned forward, brushing her mouth with a soft kiss. He laid her down with more kisses and eventually pulled the covers higher over her. She put her arms over his neck.

"So, I guess dinner is off for tonight, _huh?"_

David shook his finger at her with a silly grin. "Not quite, take your pick my darling." He leaned over and pulled up two take-out menus from her nightstand and bowed meekly. "Mr. Foo's delectable and exotic Chinese dishes or…" He kissed his fingers toward the sky with an Italian accent. "A big-a pizza pie just a like Mama used to make!"

Lana giggled and decided on the Chinese food.

"_Ahh!_ Very good choice! I'll make sure to get plenty of dim sum!"

**-Oo-**

Throughout dinner, David was able to bring up Lana's spirits and had her laughing again with odd physician tales and silly banter to keep her mind off the accident. He also got her to open up about herself. Lana had been involved with the mentally disabled her whole life. Her older brother, Matthew, had severe mental retardation. He was back home in Texas at the Austin Mental Health and Retardation Clinic, where he was getting high-quality in-patient treatment. Lana tried to visit him as many times as she could throughout the year, even if it was only for a weekend. Matthew enjoyed her visits and looked forward to the little gifts she would bring him. She had a lot of compassion for Vincent Donatello's situation with Joanna. For a while she was in the same boat. She had family, but they knew nothing about giving Matthew proper care or trying to educate him.

Lana had a small house in Austin that she used as a summer home. She had been married for eight years from twenty-five years old. Her ex-husband was a professional, handsome pilot. She realized too late that he wasn't the man she thought he was after a whirlwind romance. He was often impatient with her choice of career and hated the fact that she had a retarded brother. His work often took him away from home and she learned much later in the marriage, into other women's homes. They decided early on not to have children because he made it clear that he didn't want any child of his to have a genetic disposition to being a 'retard.' For the seven years after her divorce, Lana devoted her life to her work. During that time she took the challenge of coming to New York to broaden her horizons.

David found himself able to talk freely about Laura, his first wife, and the car accident they had. He even went so far as to mention the study of the gamma radiation and the tragedy at the Culver Institute that killed Elaina. He conversed about it without mention of the Hulk and Lana didn't ask questions in regard to the creature. He then mentioned Caroline and how they shared a very brief marriage before her death. He told his stories with so much pathos that it drove Lana to more tears. He had to figure out a way to cheer her up again.

David crept to her freezer and pulled out a full box of vanilla and chocolate ice cream. "I couldn't help but find this stashed all the way in the back. Shall we have some dessert?"

Lana grinned shyly and wiped her eyes. "Of course! There's syrup, whipped cream, and nuts in the refrigerator too!" She admitted.

"Wonderful! All skillfully hidden, I might add." He winked at her. "Two sundaes coming up!"

"David, don't scrimp either! I bought this ice cream for a good reason and I think there's a perfect one now." She chided.

The overflowing sundaes were made, and despite her protests, David carried Lana to the living room couch. He made himself comfortable near her, allowing her to prop her legs upon his lap. They sat in silence for a moment and enjoyed the sweet treat. Lana spoke up concernedly.

"David, did the police question you? I was thinking about that, and then the newspapers, what if someone snapped your picture?"

"I didn't notice anyone with a camera out there. I did speak to the police at the hospital and they promised I would be labeled as a _'good Samaritan' _and _'hero'_ for the article, _no names._ They didn't ask much, except if I got a good look at the men. Lana, I didn't tell them about the grocery store. I realized if I did I would be getting Mr. Myerson in a lot of trouble, especially now that we know how murderous Sal and his men are."

Lana twirled the spoon in her mouth pensively and continued to stare at David. Her mind kept flashing back to the pier. When she fully came to her senses, she was in David's arms. He had seemed just as disorientated as she was then. Something was so peculiar about it all. The image of the green Goliath kept coming back to her. David snapped twice near her eyes.

"Lana? Lana are you all right? You look worried…confused." David shifted closer and put his cup on the coffee table. "You have every right to be of course, I just don't want you to feel that way."

Lana pushed herself forward and David embraced her. She laid her head upon his shoulder; her muscles were really aching now. She decided not to bring up the green man again.

"I'm extremely worried, David. These men are crazy. They followed me all the way from the school. If they know where I work, they can just as easily find out where I live, the clients could be in a lot of danger. I don't…I don't feel safe at all." She admitted tearfully.

"Then I think it's important to go to the police with your suspicions. I'm sure they know all about Sal and his run of the neighborhood. The more complaints against him, the better the chance he'll back off."

"Or not! Everyone says he owns the police."

"And I still don't buy that!" He grew frustrated. Lana rubbed his shoulders to calm him.

"I can't either, David. I'm going to call them tomorrow and ask to speak to someone in authority and if they don't want to listen, I'll take it all the way to the D.A."

"That-a-girl, Lana! You are one tough, Texan cookie, little lady, Yup you are!" He did his best John Wayne impression.

"Not bad, David, though I was always admired the Henry Fonda type, mild, humble and soft-spoken, just like you." She kissed his cheek.

"Why thank you, now let's finish off this ice cream before it melts."

Lana put a spoonful into his mouth and kissed him. "You're so sweet."

David laughed and did the same for her, and then cuddled her. "Well, I think you're sweeter!"

**-Oo-**

Vincent tasted the tomato sauce and added a little more oregano to the bubbling pot. Joanna was watching television and he couldn't let on to her how furious he was. He strained the noodles and made two plates with a quick salad and hot bread. After setting the table he came over to the worn couch.

"Janna, dinner is ready, go wash up."

Joanna reluctantly shut off the TV and did as she was told. She recognized the bad mood her brother was in, and she knew it had something to do with Ms. Gallagher. As she took her place at the round wooden table she twirled the spaghetti repeatedly on her fork and pushed her meatballs around her plate.

"Janna! Eat the food, don't play with it!" Vincent demanded.

She shoved the fork in her mouth and chewed hastily. "I'm sorry Vinnie, it's really good, but I'm not too hungry."

"Why? Are you sneakin' Twinkies again? I work hard all day and come home to make you a decent meal and you keep fillin' up on junk. I'm gonna stop buyin' all that stuff."

"No Vinnie! I'll eat! _I'll eat!"_

"Alright then, just…just try to finish most of it, will ya?"

Vincent slammed his fork down and went to the sink. He leaned over it, grasping the edges tightly. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. There was no reason to take out his problems on her. However, she was a big part of them. He rubbed his hair and was about to apologize when the phone rang, startling him. He picked it up and heard Donny's heavy breathing on the other end. Tugging the wire, he tried to move out of the kitchen, but the chord was too short. He turned his back to Joanna again and ducked his head down, speaking low.

"I was wonderin' when you would call back! Listen to me, what the hell is the big idea usin' my cab car to chase down Lana Gallagher? Do you realize the jam that puts me in? I can't believe what those rotten…"

"Vinnie, Vinnie! Control yourself! You're young, you don't need the health problems I have."

"Don't tell me to control myself! Sal's goons tried to murder that woman! What did she ever do to them? She's a teacher, she helps people for crying out loud! I don't care what he says, but I am not gonna do any dirty work for him, tryin' to frame me! He's got some damn nerve and I'm gonna…Hello? _Hello?_ Donny, where'dya go?"

Vincent didn't hear his boss's labored breathing anymore, but a rather snide_ 'tsk, tsk'_ and Salvatore Marino came on the line.

"Vincent, _Vincent, _I can understand how upset you are. My boys went over the line today and I made sure to take care of it." He lied. "It was a cruel trick to use your car, believe me, that wasn't my idea."

"Shut your big mouth! Everything those jerks do involve you! I don't know who you think you are, but you don't have nuthin' on me! Everybody knows I was at the fundraiser today! You think I would even consider workin' for scum like you? You're crazy, man!"

There was a tense silence on the line and then Sal answered with a murderous inflection in his voice. "How dare you talk to me like that, you piece of…never mind, you and that retard sister of yours are not worth my breath!" He seethed.

"Then why don't you leave me alone?" Vincent fumed.

"Because I need ya for operations, kiddo! Now you listen to me and listen, good. The man that saved Lana Gallagher's life, he saw Steve-o and Mickey in Myerson's grocery and he no doubt saw them in the car at the docks. He's a troublemaker, already threatened to go to the police. I want you to find out who he is and where he lives. I can't make him out; he's new in town, unlisted. Get that girlfriend of yours at the school to help ya."

"No! I'm not gonna get anyone else involved with you!"

Sal laughed abruptly. "Hey Vinnie, this secretary, she's a real cute broad! We wouldn't want anything to happen to her, now would we? I mean, sometimes the neighborhood could be bad or accidents happen, right? Monday afternoon you're gonna go in that school and do what I asked you, my boys will be outside waiting."

Vincent grasped his head and looked around in despair, unaware that Joanna was watching his every move and trying to remember all that he said. He slammed his fist on the counter.

"And if I don't? David is a good man! He saved Lana's life and he has more honor in his finger than you'll ever have in your miserable life! I…I'm not doin' it!"

"I'm tired of playing nice with you, Donatello! If you don't do it, I'll get someone that will! But you better keep a sharp eye on that sister of yours, because life is so fleeting. Like the green grass that withers…like burning chaff. You'll do what I want, Vincent, I'm sure of it!"

Sal calmly shut the phone on him and Vincent slammed his receiver down, banging it over and over until it split in half. He caught the look of fright on Joanna's face and left the broken phone aside. He ran to her, grasping her head against his waist and stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry Janna-Banana girl! That was just…work! Ya know those guys, they always do stupid things. It was just a joke and I fell for it!" He laughed nervously and let her go. He stopped beside her and rubbed her cheeks. She was teary-eyed and he kissed her forehead.

"Don't you worry about nuthin,' okay? We're all gonna be fine."

Joanna nodded silently, but she was still very disturbed. She smiled crookedly at him. "I did all my homework, Vinnie. I'm gonna go and try to read the book Michael gave me."

"That's good, there's some ice-cream pops in the freezer, and hey, don't forget to brush your teeth when you're done."

"Oh, right! And take a good bath too!"

"_Yeah!_ You…_um,_ you do all that and get ready for bed. I'll clean up tonight." Vincent stood up with her, but then hugged her again tightly.

"I love you, Joanna, nothing will ever come between us! Ya got it?"

Joanna grasped her big brother closely. "I got it, Vinnie. I love you too. I'm sorry."

"Hey, you don't apologize for nothin.' You just keep doin' what you're doin'…that's being a good girl and doing good in school, okay?"

"Okay."

Joanna ran to the bathroom and quickly washed her eyes. She didn't know why her brother was acting like this, but she knew it must have been something awful. On Monday she was going to tell her friend David, he was so smart and always knew what to do. She wanted him to know that she heard his name and Ms. Gallagher's. She hoped he would be able to help Vincent.


	5. Fire!

**The Incredible Hulk: A Hulk grows in Brooklyn**

**Chapter 5: Fire!**

Monday morning was another beautiful day and David walked the ten blocks from his apartment to CFC. He was almost halfway when he noticed Joanna Donatello turn the corner and stop there, looking confused. She started shifting nervously and seemed to be waiting for someone. When she caught sight of him she brightened up and ran over excited.

"David! _David!_ I'm so glad you came this way! I know you like to walk and I really have to talk to ya, it's important! Vinnie's in trouble and I heard your name and Ms. Gallagher and I don't know what to do about it!" She babbled.

David put a hand on her shoulder. "Janna, okay, don't worry. Just calm down…that's right, take a few deep breaths…_good._ Okay, now start from the beginning. What do you mean Vinnie is in trouble?" He questioned seriously.

David slowed his pace for her, and she went on to explain the entire phone call between Vincent and the men from his job. David's consternation grew as she related how Vincent was supposed to find out where he lived. However, he silently cheered the younger man on for trying to elude the gangsters. Their threats against him were ominous and they already proved themselves dangerous when they tried to kill Lana.

"That's all I remember, David. I'm sorry. I really tried. I even wrote it down a little bit, and I put the date and everything." She dug into her knapsack and pulled out a crumpled loose-leaf paper with sloppy notes. David smiled and gave her arm a reassuring squeeze.

"That was very smart of you. I'm glad you told me this. The men your brother was speaking too are very bad men and they want to hurt people."

"_Oh no!_ They want to hurt Vinnie! They can't! And not you! You're my friend! And Ms. Gallagher was hurt on Friday! Did they do that? That's not nice, David! She's a lady! She's my friend too! Why are they so bad like that? I don't like it!"

Joanna stopped walking and wiped her tears. David offered her a handkerchief. He kept his arm over her shoulder as they continued the rest of the walk to school. Before they went inside, David looked at her gravely.

"Janna, what you told me is very important, but it's also very private. Promise that you won't tell anyone else in the school, not even Ms. Gallagher or another Para."

She looked at him miserably and nodded. "Alright David, I can keep secrets. I'm good at that, like nobody knows that Vinnie took Virginia out on a late date yesterday night…I…_oops!"_ Joanna grabbed her mouth with shock.

David chuckled. "Well, that's okay, I have a feeling we'll be hearing all about it from Virginia if the date went well."

"I think it was fun, because Vinnie was really happy and humming this morning. He wasn't that happy before."

David laughed. "That's good. Your brother could use a little happiness right now. Okay, let's get inside. I have to punch in and you have to meet your class."

**-Oo-**

David was escorting Jimmy to the large cafeteria for lunch and laughed as Sam, an older client, scurried past to get his portable keyboard. Jimmy groaned and smacked his forehead twice.

"Oh, David! There he goes again! Every day he has to come in and play the same songs over and _over and over! _I can't take it sometimes! And then he sings all loud! My friend Barney goes crazy!"

"What? You don't like 'Heart and Soul?' " David teased him.

"I like it, but not everyday! And it's always when I want to eat lunch!" Jimmy complained, entering the cafeteria. He grabbed the nearest table and sat down to dig into his food. "And then he changes the words! They don't say, 'Heart and soul, you are my buttercup!"

David laughed aloud. Promptly at twelve-thirty, Sam started off his performance with his rendition of chopsticks. It even amazed David how precise he was. Sam would sit in his favorite spot, start off on the same note and play and sing exactly the same way every day. David didn't mind the diversion; it broke the monotony of the raucous laughter and screaming from some of the more severely disabled clients.

"Aww, Jimmy. Just eat your lunch and enjoy it. Sam doesn't bother anybody; he just does what he loves. By the way, I hoped you saved me one of those neat pencils you designed."

"Sure I did! I'm sorry you had to leave on Friday. I hope Ms. Gallagher is feeling better! Don't tell anyone, but we're all making her a big get well card. You have to sign it too, David! David, do you like Ms. Gallagher? She's a nice lady, maybe she can be your wife!"

David blushed and concentrated on his sandwich. He looked back at Jimmy with a small grin. "I don't know about that, that's something that takes time and well, I don't think I'm ready for marriage."

"Whaddya mean? David, you're not a little boy! You can get married! Ms. Gallagher is a woman and she said she wants to meet a good man again. David, you're a good man, I think she likes you!" Jimmy insisted.

"_Ahh,_ Jimmy. Don't presume things. Ms. Gallagher is a very charming and _beautiful _woman, but I…there are certain things that a woman needs in a marriage that I can't…well, lets just say, it's personal. So, don't worry about it, please."

Jimmy sighed loudly and continued eating. "Okay, David! Whatever you say! Hey Lookit, there's Janna's brother. I think he likes Ginge! Vinny and Virginia sitting in a tree, _k-I-s-s-I-n-g, first comes…"_

"Jimmy, stop that! It's not polite and it's childish." David scolded.

"Alright!"

David noticed Vincent rush into the building up to the reception desk. "Jimmy, I'm going to take a little walk, you'll be okay?"

"Sure! I gotta go talk to some people, ciao, David!"

"Adios, Jimmy!"

David left the table and approached the reception area. Vincent did seem much happier around Virginia, but David was on guard, knowing that he wanted his information. Vincent knew Virginia had access to the personnel files. Vincent was leaning across the desk, staring candidly and laughing with her. David stopped to listen as Vincent wooed her with poetry.

"_Her face was best, in highest measure, for truly, Nature took such pleasure. To make it lovely that she might, Be the ideal of beauty bright. No hollows showing, collar-bone, To all appearance, had she none. Most lovely shoulders, body long, And arms, like every limb, God knows well clothed with flesh.' _That's Chaucer, Virginia, I bet you thought I didn't know that kind of stuff." Vincent grinned.

Virginia leaned toward him dreamily; her sultry green eyes gazed deeply into his soft, brown ones. "I've never, _ever_ had a man spout poetry like that to me. I didn't think anything, Vincent. You…you are just _amazing_ in every way." She sighed and Vincent bent low for a kiss.

David came up to them and patted him on the back.

"Hi Vincent! How are you? Is the car okay?"

Vincent was startled to see him and jumped back. Virginia pushed herself back to her typewriter and cast her glance down at her papers. Before he was distracted by his desire to kiss her, Vincent was going to ask Virginia for the address. He was glad David came, his stomach was burning up with stress and his head was already pounding. Some more of Sal's thugs were outside waiting for him in the parking lot and he had to act more quickly. He wasn't going to get this address easily. So he had to change his tactic.

"Say David, I was thinking. I wanted to treat ya out to dinner, as a thank you for all that you did for Janna, I mean, _do_ for Janna. We can make it a double date!" He winked at Virginia and she laughed, continuing her typing.

"Oh really, and who would I have the pleasure of taking?" He asked.

"You're Janna's date of course!" Vincent bellowed. "How 'bout tonight? Just give me your address and I'll come pick ya up about six thirty, okay?"

He tore off a sheet of scrap paper and grabbed the pen on the wire, handing it to him. David shook his head.

"That's not necessary, why don't you just tell me where, and I'll meet you there. I might be a little busy tonight, so…"

"No, David, it's really no problem! I'll be more than happy to get you." Vincent insisted again. He hoped the desperation didn't show in his face.

David narrowed his eyes, but gave him a lopsided smile. "You know, I really need to think about it, I still might be busy."

"Then give me your address anyway, that way I have it for whenevah."

"David thought quickly and scribbled down an address to an apartment he knew was empty and up for sale. Vincent didn't seem to notice; he just gripped it and shoved it in his pocket without a second glance.

"Thanks a lot, I'll uh…hey, give me your phone number too, please."

David tore off another sheet and wrote out the number to a local pizza parlor, again Vincent didn't regard it and put it in the same pocket.

"Great! That's all I need, I mean now we're set. I'll call ya around six to confirm, alright?"

"Sure Vincent." David said wearily.

**-Oo-**

Joanna was in the art room by herself, rummaging for her knapsack. She loved the art class and this week they were coming up with designs for Ms. Gallagher's card along with paintings of their favorite spots in Brooklyn. Joanna decided to paint Coney Island and she was half finished with hers. The rest of the paintings dripped and dried all around the room on wooden easels. After lunch the group was going to come back and finish working on the masterpieces. Joanna searched through the walk-in closet, when she suddenly heard a loud crash. Two flaming bottles flew through the window. One slammed onto a painting of the Botanical Gardens and another smashed against the back wall. The paintings immediately went up in flames and the entire shelf and bulletin board was quickly swallowed up with fire. Joanna screamed loudly as it rapidly spread all around her, confining her near the closet.

The two thugs ran back to the car. "I didn't know there was a girl in there, man!" The younger one said, gunning the engine.

"Who cares? I did! That girl was Vincent's sister! Now he'll know Sal mean business! Did you do what he told ya?"

"Yeah, I disabled the sprinkler and alarm system last night! Two Molotov cocktails should do the trick, don't worry! Let's get outta here fast!"

Smoke poured out of the art room, but the alarms didn't go off. However, a few of the clients heard the crash and ran around hollering.

"Fire! Fire in the art room! Fire! _Help! Help!"_

David raced down the hallways and stopped by the orange doors. He could barely see past the smoke on the other side.

"Why aren't the sprinkler's working?" He shouted. "Call the fire department!"

He made a grab for the fire extinguisher and kicked open the doors. He gagged and covered his eyes with one hand. A girl's screams echoed down the hall and were coming from inside the room. Vincent was right behind him and ran past.

"Oh God! No! They didn't! _No!"_

He ran to the door to the art room and grasped the handle, but it burned him. He tried to peek inside, but all he saw was a wall of flame.

"David! Give me that thing! Janna's trapped!" He cried out.

David threw it to him and Vincent smashed the glass on the door, however the flames shot out and nearly singed him. He ducked down, choking.

"She can't get to the door! She's stuck on the other side of the room!" He shot the extinguisher into the open pane and managed to clear the flames that blocked his view.

Vincent banged on the door. _"Janna! Janna!_ Listen to me! It's Vinnie! Get on the floor, hon! Remember! Stop, drop and roll! Stay on the floor!"

Joanna could hear her brother yelling and she immediately obeyed, getting dizzy with all the smoke. The fire had a life of it's own and was absorbing all the flammable paints and chemicals. The windows seemed so far away as the fire inched closer to her. Joanna screamed again for Vincent and remained crouched, backing into the closet. The other Paras showed up trying to bring pails of water. The smoke was getting thicker and they couldn't stay in the area without getting sick themselves. If they opened the door, the fire would spread out of the room.

David ran out the back exit of the school. He saw the broken window on the side of the building and rushed toward it. He shattered the rest of the glass. The flames were rising higher. He reached for the sill to climb up and scorched his hands and knees. He fell back onto the concrete, waving the pain off and blowing into his seared hands.

"_Arrhh!_ Joanna! I'm coming!" He shouted hoarsely.

Joanna drowsily looked toward the window and saw David's head and his arms flailing, trying to get inside. She reached out for him.

"Help me, David! I can't breathe!"

David whole body grew tense and Joanna gasped through the smoke. She gazed at his face and saw his eyes turn whitish-green. At that moment, the smoke overtook her and she passed out.

"Janna! No!" David rumbled, his voice cracking and developing into a roar as the metamorphosis occurred.

The Hulk's muscles bulged and tore through his plaid shirt and his brown jeans. His boots slit open and fell off. The Hulk shouted with fury and threw his immense body back, then rammed his arms into the side of the window knocking through the bricks. The Hulk disregarded the flames and jumped through the new opening. He growled loudly and looked around the burning room. The smell of the paint invaded his nostrils. He rubbed his hand across his nose and shook his head. He spotted Joanna on the floor unmoving, and ran over to her. He knelt down and picked her up, trying to keep her face in his chest so the smoke wouldn't hit her anymore.

He snarled at the fire and tried to wave it away. The flames drew closer and the heat was almost unbearable. He turned to make a jump for the window again, when suddenly a heavy stream of water pounded him. The Hulk was tossed into the desks, but didn't lose his hold on the girl. He roared again and put his back to the water, ducking down to protect her and actually grateful for the coolness of it. He watched curiously as the flames smoldered into a white smoke that filled the entire room. He couldn't stay in here any longer, they both needed to breathe fresh air.

Cop cars and ambulances pulled up as the firemen put out the remnants of flame. A few others ran through the school, making sure everyone evacuated out into the street. Vincent had to be dragged out, he was screaming and crying for Joanna. Virginia ran over and embraced him, to keep him from running back inside. He collapsed in her arms, hysterically claiming it was his fault. The firemen were about go into the room when a giant green creature leaped out with an unconscious girl in his arms. They were dripping wet from the water. Everyone staggered back and the clients all screamed and moaned from fright. Jimmy watched open-mouthed and shouted.

"_Cool!_ Frankenstein saved Janna! No! He's the Jolly green Giant! Hi! I eat all your vegetables! They are so good! I love corn!" Jimmy jumped around, waving at him. The Paras pulled him back.

The Hulk stared at Jimmy confused and Vincent ran up to him, throwing out his arms for Joanna. "Give her to me! Please! Give her to me!" He begged tearfully.

The Hulk let her go reluctantly and growled, staring him down suspiciously. The police pulled their guns and Jimmy jumped in front of them.

"_No!_ Don't shoot him! He helped her! Don't shoot him!" Jimmy turned back to the Hulk. "It's okay, I got it all under control, you better run! Run fast, Mr. Giant!"

The Hulk cocked his head and grunted but then bellowed howls of rage at all the commotion and sirens. He flexed his muscles and snarled, then ran through the parking lot and through the back yards of neighboring homes. The ambulance workers took over Joanna's care and immediately administered her oxygen. Jimmy scratched his head and then yelled out.

"Hey! Where's David! He's not here!"

Nobody could answer him. Vincent was very tempted to take off after the creature, but remained with his sister. They were able to get her breathing again, but she needed to be rushed to the emergency room for more treatment on her burns. He kissed Virginia on the cheek and jumped into the ambulance with Joanna.

**-Oo-**

The Hulk wandered off into the alleyway of a pizzeria, being drawn to the smells of the garlic and cheese. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen and reached his hand in, grabbing a whole tray with a freshly baked pie on top. He ran a few feet away and crouched behind a giant, garbage bin and hastily ate the food. As he chewed it, his mind started to close down and he grew lethargic. The transformation began and he soon reverted back to David. David grabbed at his face and rubbed his eyes. What was that garlic smell? He looked down at his lap and saw a large, round tray with a half eaten pizza pie. He swallowed, slightly tasting the tomatoes and mozzarella in his mouth. He pushed the tray aside, feeling very full.

A small sting on his hands alerted him and he glanced at his palms. They were red and he remembered burning them on the window. However, the intense, scorching pain was gone and the skin had healed itself almost completely. He staggered to his feet and looked up, hearing the squeak of a clothesline above him. A man's white T-shirt swayed in the breeze. He climbed atop the fire escape. The window alongside it was open, but no one was in the room when he peeked. He carefully tugged the rope until the shirt was within reach. He grabbed for it, put it on and darted back down, trying to avoid stepping on any broken glass. He had to find shoes and get back to the school. David was extremely worried about Joanna and prayed she made it out alive. Nevertheless, he had come to know the creature inside of him, and it wouldn't have hurt her.

**-Oo-**

"Jack! Hey McGee, _wake up!_ We just got something off the wire you might be interested in. It's your good pal, The Hulk!"

Jack snapped to attention, grateful for the disturbance. He was about to fall face down into his desk from exhaustion. He spent the last two nights doing surveillance on an abandoned warehouse. It was believed to be the meeting place of a cult of dragon worshipers. Needless to say, no dragons made an appearance and neither were there any 'human sacrifices' as one earlier report stated.

"The Hulk? Where, Tony? When? How?"

"Brooklyn, New York, Jack. Yesterday afternoon, he busted down the wall of a mental health clinic during a fire. He had one of the students captive or something."

"Did they say what started the fire?" Jack demanded, putting on his suit jacket. "The creature has a tendency to do that."

"No, but you're right, he probably did. All the eyewitnesses say he didn't hurt the girl, just carried her outside and gave her over to her brother. And get this, Jack. A few days before, a woman was nearly drowned in her car after being chased off a pier. When the police pulled up the car, it was totaled, like something tore it apart trying to get her out. Sounds like your guy, Jack."

McGee's eyes widened and he started packing up his briefcase. "All this just came in now! So, what saved her then?"

"It wasn't a creature, it was some guy, and he's a John Doe, apparently refused to have his name in the papers or his picture."

McGee snapped the briefcase shut vehemently. "Did you say, _John Doe?"_ He remembered the masked man that valiantly saved his life in the wilderness.

"Yeah, and take a look at this."

Tony showed him a grainy photo that was snapped on the dock from the day of the rescue. McGee pulled out a magnifying glass and snatched it from his hand. He examined the picture closely. The disheveled and shirtless man almost had his back turned to the camera. He was barely in profile, but Jack recognized the dark wavy hair, and the nimble stature. It was definitely _his _'John Doe.'

"The creature story made all the NY papers this morning, and that woman who was rescued, works at the same clinic! _Geez,_ I should be on this story, Jack."

McGee gritted his teeth. There was a definite connection between the man in the photo, the school, and the Hulk. He was determined to make it. McGee tossed the paper at Tony.

"Those lousy rags! They know I have an exclusive on the Hulk and they didn't even call! This is why ace reporters have assistants like you, Tony! Get me a flight to New York, the first one out of here! I want that story!"


	6. The elusive David Banner

**The Incredible Hulk: A Hulk grows in Brooklyn**

**Chapter 6: The elusive David Banner**

Jack McGee slipped his shoe back on his foot, after knocking sand out of it. He kicked a few loose planks of wood around, rubbing the back of his head and surveying the damage to the pier. He peered out across the bay.

"_Where are you, John?"_ He muttered. _"Why can't you just show yourself?"_

He jotted down a few more notes and his police escort came over impatiently.

"Hey McGee, you satisfied yet? It was just a car accident."

McGee looked at him distastefully. "No, it wasn't. It was an attempted murder on a woman's life. If this John Doe hadn't been there, she very well would have died. What I want to know is, why is this pier lopsided?"

McGee had a very good idea why, but he was looking forward to the bumbling explanations of Brooklyn's finest. The cop removed his hat and wiped his brow. He was tired, and it was evident in the circles under his black eyes and jutting lips that permanently formed a withdrawn pout.

"Look, I don't know. It must have been the impact of the car or maybe when it was sinking it smashed into it."

"Not possible, the car was pulled up more than ten feet away from the pier. Try another one, Officer Briganti."

The officer scowled at the annoying journalist. He was asking too many questions for his own good and if he didn't shut up, he was going to have to report him to Sal Marino.

"McGee, don't you even read our papers?"

The reporter crossed his arms with a wry smile. "Yeah, I read a few of them, and I wasn't impressed, especially with the New York Post. You could wrap yesterday's fish with that rag. They had the nerve to try and label this a suicide attempt. For goodness sake, a gun blew off the woman's tires! That was confirmed!"

McGee was just as exhausted as the cop and he continued to rant, pacing the dock and waving his arm around. "Let's not forget that the roof was ripped up like a sardine can, the back window smashed to pieces and the driver's side door was dented like a tin-can. You can't tell me that the average John Doe did all that to save this woman, now can you?"

The cop stared at him darkly. "So, I guess you're gonna start blaming the Jolly Green Giant again_, ehh?_ Don't you people have lives in Chicago? Maybe this time you can actually catch him, before he tears up Brooklyn?"

McGee dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a brown, manila envelope. He handed it to the cop. "Take a look at these and tell me he's not real?"

Officer Briganti studied the photos with disbelief. "What the heck is this? It looks like make-up on a bodybuilder! You people really go all out to perpetrate a hoax! I'm tellin' ya!"

"No, it's the Hulk! It's the same Hulk that nearly destroyed the CFC building yesterday. I've been tracking this creature all over the country for about a year already. There were a bunch of eyewitnesses at that fire, Officer Briganti, including cops and some of New York's Bravest. You can't deny that."

The officer handed him photos. "_Alright!_ He's real, but if he doesn't show his ugly face again, we can't catch him. Besides, he didn't hurt anybody really. I think that mental girl would have died if he didn't show up." He said matter of factly. "You could call him a hero."

McGee grunted dissatisfied. "What about this John Doe fella? He saved the woman in the car, but what else do you know about him?"

"Nothing! He wanted to be anonymous and that's his choice, McGee. That guy's a hero too, he deserves his privacy."

"Brooklyn. Full of heroes. Did you know that he happens to work at the CFC?"

"Of course I did, how do you think he was able to follow the car to rescue the woman?"

Officer Briganti was agitated and stormed back to his patrol car. "I think you've seen enough here, McGee. I'm heading back to the precinct and I can drop you off at Coney Island hospital where they are keeping the girl. The school is closed for repairs until Wednesday, so no use going there. Now, you can go hunting all over, take a nice tour of the city and while you're at it, get a Nathan's hot dog!"

The officer sternly wagged a finger at him. "But that's all the story you're gonna get as far as this one goes."

'_That's what you think.'_ McGee thought snidely and clicked his teeth. He sat back in the car with a new determination. "Alright, officer Briganti, drop me there, I have a creature to catch!"

**-Oo-**

"Janna, Janna it's me." David said tenderly, brushing a tendril of hair from her round face and looking down pitiably. She slowly opened her eyes and broke into a weak smile.

"My friend_, David_. I'm so happy you came to see me."

"Of course I would. I had to make sure you were doing better. Wow, look at all the cards you have, are those from your friends at school?"

"Yeah, some of them are from Vinnie's friends too at the car service. They're pretty nice to me."

"_Ahh,_ I see. Has anyone else come to visit?"

"Yeah, Virginia and Ms. Gallagher. I felt very bad for her, she was crying, David. She said it shouldn't have happened and that it has to stop. What has to stop David? It was a fire, it came in from outside in the bottles, that was scary!" Tears traced down her face.

"I know it was, for all of us. I'm very glad you got out." He held her hand.

"Thanks, David. I know you were at the window too and wanted to help me, did you get burned?"

_"Ahh,_ just a little on the hands, I'm fine."

Joanna looked at him relieved. "Do you know where the green monster is? He got me out of the fire and I want to say thank you. Does he talk? I didn't get too much burned." She raised her bandaged right arm with a wince of pain and then patted her right leg. "If he didn't save me, I would be fried bacon!"

David smiled and stroked her cheek. "I'm afraid I don't know where he is, but I'm positive he knows you're thankful, honey."

Joanna tried to sit up and David gently lifted her against the pillows. She looked over to the end table and grinned. "Is that for me, David? She's so pretty!" Joanna lifted up the yellow-furred teddy bear in a white dress; in its paws were two packages of Twinkies and a get-well card. Two colorful _'Get well soon'_ balloons were tied around its fluffy wrist.

"Of course that's for you, who else loves Twinkies like you do? I think that's what you should name her."

"I sure will! She looks like one!" Joanna laughed.

They both turned toward a knock at the door and Vincent popped his head inside. His face was downcast and he looked like he hadn't slept. He stepped in slowly, and couldn't meet David's steady gaze. He kept his hands in his pockets and shuffled around, jumpy.

"Hi…Hi, David, nice of ya to visit Janna…how's she doin'? I mean, I know how she is, but, any changes while I was gone?" He watched his sister, who was happily preoccupied with the teddy bear. She lifted it up and danced it for him.

"Look what David gave me, Vinnie! Isn't she great? I'm gonna name her Twinkie."

Vincent coughed to hide the sob about to escape his throat. "Of course you would, those are your favorite things, right?"

"Right, that and trying to read better and my new friends and you, Vinnie! You're the best thing!" She beamed.

"So far so good, Vincent. She's recovering at a normal pace, she'll be back on her feet in no time." David quickly intervened before Vincent cried in front of her. "How are you?"

Vincent took a seat by the bed and strummed his fingers nervously, but still couldn't look at him. "I'm okay. I'm very tired and worried. I keep seein' that monster holdin' her, but I know he tried to help, it'll be alright."

David crossed his arms and looked upon him grimly. "Vincent, I'd like to speak to you out in the hall for a minute?"

Vincent stood up to his full height and then slumped his shoulders, defeated. "Sure, David."

When the two men were behind the door, David gazed at him harshly. "Now you listen to me, and I don't want to hear any more cock and bull stories. You know exactly who started that fire yesterday, don't you? And for some _strange_ reason you demanded that I give you my address. Why? And don't tell me for dinner either. I've been around too long to be fooled. Sal has got you right where he wants you, now what are you gonna do about it?"

Vincent grabbed his face with a low moan and fell back against the wall, rubbing his eyes. "I don't know, David! I didn't mean for any of this to happen! It wasn't supposed to! I did what they wanted!" Vincent grabbed his mouth and hit the wall. "I'm really sorry, David. I don't want anyone to get hurt. They were threatening to kill Janna if I didn't find out where you lived. I checked out this place and phone number. I know it's not yours and I'm glad you weren't caught."

"I'm glad too! Or else you would have blood on your hands. I know you are trying to avoid them and they just keep pressing. Sal is not happy with me at all and I imagine he wants me dead."

"He does! And he still wants me to bait you. They keep puttin' my sister's life on the line! But this time…_wooh,_ this time, they really did it! Now I know they don't give a damn about me. I can't let them hurt her again! I won't!"

David held Vincent's arm sharply. "What are you planning to do, Vincent?"

"Don't you worry about it, I know what to do. I know exactly where they have their secret 'meetings.' They are not gonna know what him 'em!"

"No Vincent! Don't put your life in jeopardy like that! They will kill you so fast_ you_ won't even know what hit you!"

Vincent trudged around despairingly and tugged his unruly hair. "What else am I supposed to do? Wait until my sister gets it? Or you? Lana or…Virginia! They started with the threats on her too. _No way man!_ I am not gonna let that happen! Never!"

David gripped his shoulders again, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Vincent, you're not thinking reasonably. You know what you have to do, and that's go to the police. I don't know how many times I'm going to say this, but they can help! I can…"

David was struck to silence upon hearing a familiar voice coming from the lobby. It was none other than Jack McGee, a constant thorn in his flesh since the Hulk first appeared. He dropped his hands.

"Listen to me, any minute now a reporter is going to be coming down the hall. He's from the National Register in Chicago. He's obsessed with the Hulk case and wherever the creature appears, he shows up. He's going to want to know everything about the fire and he'll be asking lots of questions. Just don't…don't tell him you saw me, please."

Vincent looked at him oddly. "What's the matter, David? Are ya in trouble or something? Are ya involved with that green thing? See, we all have somethin' to hide, don't we? Don't worry, I won't say nuthin', just get goin'." He reassured him.

David thanked him and ran off down the opposite hallway, abruptly finding himself in the pediatric ward. He came to a stop by a large, colorful room. He hid behind the door peeked out. McGee was talking to Vincent and he had just missed his escape. Vincent caught his eye and raised his hand to the wall, waving it at him. David breathed a sigh of relief and was about to leave when a hand tapped him, pulling him into the room.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up, the children have been waiting over a half-hour for story-time. Are you ready? You should have called to say you would be late." A middle-aged nurse with sallow features scolded him. She dragged him toward the center, but David got out of her grip.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the reader. I was just passing by and stopped to _ahh_…check on the children."

The nurse turned red with embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry then. I was expecting a man to come in too. I'm too busy to do this right now, I guess the children will have to go without it today."

David glanced around at the small, adorable faces that looked on earnestly. He took the book from the nurse's hands and sat on the stool in the center of the room with a laugh.

"The Three little Pigs. This was one of my favorite stories when I was a child!"

With that, David commenced reading and the nurse shrugged cheerfully, moving back toward her desk to finish her paperwork and keep an eye on the children. David read with gusto, giving each character a funny voice and acting out the scenes. He even involved the children, asking them what came next after the wolf would _'huff and puff,'_ or the pigs would say, _'not by the hair of my…'_ David was so involved in the reading he almost didn't realize that McGee was approaching. He soon heard his obnoxious voice and questions to the nurse stationed out front. He quickly finished up the story and thanked the children for being a wonderful audience. He hurried to the nurse at the desk.

"Excuse me, but is there another exit out of this ward?"

"Sure, take the back door, it should lead you to the stairwell and there's an emergency exit, but it could be…"

David already took off before he could hear her say, 'locked.' He raced down the stairs and came to the red door. He pushed in the handle carefully and it opened. He slid out through the narrow opening and made his departure, almost positive McGee didn't see him.

**-Oo-**

Everyone was back to work and classes by Wednesday morning, including Lana, who was recovering well from her accident. The day was ending like any other with David escorting Jimmy to the bathroom before he went on the bus. However, this time, there was someone to throw a huge wrench in it.

"I'm Jack McGee of the National Register of Chicago. I had called earlier to say I would be stopping by, but got detained. I'm here now and I'd like to ask you all a few questions about the green creature and the fire. May I speak to someone in charge?"

David froze behind the double doors. Of course he would show up here and at the most inopportune time. David shoved Jimmy ahead and into the bathroom, locking the door. He didn't realize that McGee looked in that direction and saw his profile disappear. The reporter tried to get past Virginia, but she stopped him by the arm.

"I'm sorry Mr. McGee. You'll have to wait here while I call someone to come out and meet you. We can't have strangers walking around the building."

"Aww, come now, just give me a name tag and I'll be set. I'm not here for anything more than the facts of the situation, I promise."

"Mr. McGee, please just have a seat." She said more resolutely.

McGee complied, but kept his eye on the bathroom door.

David didn't know if McGee was going to come in, the reporter had a habit of sneaking past any security. He had to think quickly.

"Jimmy, I need your help, we're going to play a game. There is a man who is going to walk in here at any moment. He won't ask questions; he'll just start looking around. I need you to keep him out of here, anyway you can! Can you do that?"

A mischievous glint appeared in the young man's eyes. "Of course I can, you're talking to Mr. Jimmy Mischief! But, what are you gonna do, David?"

David jumped into the last stall and crouched on the toilet seat. "I'm going to hide like this and not make a sound. No matter what happens, you can't tell him I'm here. Do you understand, Jimmy?"

"Sure I do, oh boy! This is gonna be fun!"

When Virginia lowered her head to make a phone call, McGee took the opportunity and rushed away from the front desk, pushing through the orange double doors.

"I don't know Lana, I…_hey!_ Mr. McGee, you can't go back there! Mr. McGee!"

Jack paid no attention to the secretary and raced into the bathroom. "Sorry, hon! When you gotta go, you gotta go!"

The instant he opened the door he was pelted with lumpy, wet wads of tissue paper in the face and against his chest. He staggered back, knocking into the bulletin board.

"What the heck? What do you think you're doing, kid? That wasn't very nice! That's disgusting!" He tried his best to wipe the tissue off his suit, and only managed to make a bigger stain of water and paper shreds. He growled impatiently and moved forward but the young man held out his hand like a stop sign.

"You can't come in here, Mister, I'm busy doin' things!" Jimmy announced, trying not to look in the direction of David's hiding spot.

McGee rolled his eyes and pushed to get by again, but Jimmy blocked him each time. He towered over him and McGee couldn't see beyond to the stalls. David shifted his feet on the toilet seat and kept his hands firmly on each divider of the stall to balance his body.

"Listen kid, you can't stop someone if they want to use a public restroom, do you understand?" Jack insisted.

"I understand, but you're not from around here, Mister, and you don't even have a name tag! All visitors have to have a name tag. When ya get one, then you can come back and piddle!"

McGee saw he was getting nowhere. He didn't notice anyone in the stalls, but could have sworn he saw his John Doe come in with this guy. He didn't want to ruffle the boy's feathers anymore. He sensed his annoyance and one could never tell how a mentally disabled person was going to react, so he backed away.

"Fine then, I know how to play by the rules, but I'll be talking to you about the green monster soon."

"Maybe tomorrow! I have to go home now! I liked him! He was cool! He looked like the…"

"_The Jolly Green Giant_. I know, I know, that's all you Brooklyn people can think of, can't ya? Clean up your mess, and don't throw toilet tissue at people anymore!" He barked.

McGee turned on his heels and strode back to the reception area, where Lana greeted him coolly.

"It's school policy that all visitors wait to be seen and wear a name tag." She casually pasted one on his chest. "Now, how can I help you, Mr. McGee?"

Jack observed the attractive woman and saw the weariness in her face. The bandage on her forehead clued him in that she was the woman from the accident.

"Is there someplace we can talk in private, Ms. Gallagher? I have some very important questions to ask you."

As they were talking, David thanked Jimmy and sent him on his way. He then made his escape around the other side of the hallway. He passed the reception desk unnoticed and rushed into Lana's office to wait. He had to speak to her right away. All of a sudden, he heard two voices and both McGee and Lana entered into the room.

Lana opened the door and McGee seated himself across from her desk. She sat down and felt a warm hand brush her knee. She nearly jumped in her seat; a chill ran down her spine and she nudged David with her heel. Glancing down quickly, she saw his gaze pleading with her to keep quiet. Lana pretended to rifle through her drawers and clutched his hand to reassure him, then looked back at McGee and smiled.

"So, what do you want to know? Is this about the car crash?"

Taking out his notebook, McGee began to barrage her with questions. "What happened that you were chased off the pier? Was it gangster related? Who is the man that saved you and where is he now? How long has he worked here, because I know he does? How did the fire start? Do you think it's any relation to the crash? How long has CFC been in business?"

Lana patiently tried to answer each question. She had to pause when he demanded again who her rescuer was. "He…he was a temporary Para we had working here, Mr. McGee. He was here about a month, but I…I had to let him go. We couldn't track his references and there are strict rules when it comes to working with clients, no matter how nice anyone is. I'm sorry to disappoint you. He's a very good man and I'm forever grateful that he saved my life."

McGee could sense she was lying, so he carried on his third degree. "Ms. Gallagher, what was his name, what did he look like? I don't think you're telling me the entire truth."

Lana's eyes flashed. "Are you calling me a liar, Mr. McGee?"

"Well, not exactly, but I know for sure it's the man I'm looking for, and this man is connected to that green creature. I just want some info about this person." McGee declined to tell her that John Doe and The Hulk were one in the same.

"The fact that this man saved my life in Brooklyn will surely have no bearing on your readers in Chicago. He did what any hero would have done. Now, as for the green creature…I…I wasn't here during the fire and I never saw him, I can't tell you anymore."

"Ms. Gallagher, your car was wrecked and the damages sustained could not have been caused by this one man trying to pull you out."

"Mr. McGee, when you are trapped in a car underwater and losing consciousness, then you tell me if you're aware of everything going on around you." She insisted bluntly.

She felt David stroke her leg as a signal that she was answering fine. Lana shifted again and almost involuntarily kicked him.

"_Um… um…"_ She jumped out of her seat and opened her office door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, we are all very busy here catching up. I have no more answers for you at this time."

McGee snapped his notebook shut and put his pen behind his ear with a huff. "Very well, Ms. Gallagher, but if I think of anything else, I _will_ be back. You have my card."

Lana stared him down. "A phone call would suffice, Mr. McGee, I can answer your questions just as well that way."

McGee gave her a halfhearted salute and sauntered out of the office. Lana quickly closed the door and locked it. She came around her desk and helped David up.

"David, you sure know what buttons to push." She said wistfully. "I'm sorry if I almost knocked your teeth out." She let out a long breath, still getting over the tingling sensation in her knees.

David laughed and hugged her close. "It's nice to know the _buttons_, thanks for covering, Lana. That man is impossible." He pulled away, but gently held her arms.

"I'm going to have to leave here, Lana. It's too risky for me to stay now." He hung his head with regret, hoping she would understand.

"David, what about this John Doe business? Are you involved with the creature? So, I wasn't hallucinating at the pier, this Hulk is real?" She marveled.

"Yes, he's very real and could also be very dangerous." David faltered, declining to say more.

Lana held her hips and paced around him. "I think I get it now, the work at the institute, all the running around and the fact that you are always where the creature is. You must be a modern day Doctor Frankenstein! You created this creature and now you feel it's your responsibility to follow it, make sure it doesn't hurt anyone. Am I right?"

Lana didn't feel too hopeful with that reasoning. As she peered deeply into David's eyes, she saw the truth was something much more vital. She would be thinking about this for a long time to come.

"Something like that, Lana. It would be best if I didn't say anything."

Lana stroked his hair and dusted his shirt, she was fiddling around, trying to control her shaking hands, but she couldn't hide her unexpectedly pink nose and shiny eyes. She sniffled and fell into his arms. David kissed the top of her head, and then softly held her face.

"I hate to leave like this, I wanted to…to spend more time here and come to know you better."

"So do I! David, you made me fall in love with you and I can't let you go that easily." She prodded.

David dropped his hands and stared at her passively. His heart pounded in his ears and the sickening feeling of saying farewell attacked his gut. He didn't know what to say to that comment. He wanted to shout it from the rooftops that he had fallen in love with her too. Lana put her hand on his chest and rubbed it. The glare in her eyes told him she understood. She quietly nodded and then hurried around to her purse. She scribbled on a piece of notepaper and handed him a set of keys.

"David, I want you to have this. It's the keys to my house in Austin and here's the address and phone number. Should you ever need a place to stay or come…_visit_…it's yours."

David clasped the keys speechless, but to refuse her would break her heart. He put them in his pocket. "Lana, thank you very much. I will certainly…take up the offer one of these days."

David swallowed the lump in his throat and walked slowly to the door. "I already spoke to Human Resources, today is my last day here."

Lana shrugged with a disappointed smile. "So, you couldn't wait one more day to take a gal out to dinner?" She feebly joked.

"Let's just say, I owe you a big one. And I hope that I will someday see you again."

He gripped the knob and looked up with a groan. He turned around quickly and ran back to her. Enveloped in an emotional hug, they kissed deeply.

"I promise you Lana, I will." He whispered confidently. He ran his thumb under her eyes, wiping away her falling tears. "I really have to go now."

With those words, he hastily left the office. To stay and say goodbye to the other clients would have been too hard. He had already said his farewells to his co-workers and Jimmy. Virginia promised to pass on the message. He picked up his brown satchel and wandered up to the front desk for his last pay envelope. Even Virginia looked about to cry.

"David, I called Vincent and told him you were leaving, Janna's taking it very hard. She wanted me to give this to you."

Virginia reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a small, painted gold box with a shiny, green ribbon. Inside was a pale green bar of soap in the shape of a heart with the carved words, '_To David, the nicest friend in the world.'_ David inhaled the scent, similar to a bar of Irish Spring. He was starting to lose his composure now. He put it back into the box and tucked it inside his bag, next to Jimmy's flashy pencils and bookmarks that had 'David: The best Para ever!' scrawled over them. Virginia came around to him and gave him a long hug.

"We're really gonna miss you here, you _are_ the best Para, David, and I don't think I'll meet anyone better." She sniffled.

David was completely touched at all the outpouring of emotion for his departure. He kissed her cheek and patted her hand. "I've really enjoyed it, perhaps one day I can visit again. Tell Vincent, I'll give Janna a call very soon."

Virginia wiped her eyes. "You better! Or else Lana will come after you; you know, she really cares about you, David. I know she's gonna take this hard too."

David gave a last yearning glance to Lana's office, the door was slightly ajar and he noticed her at the window, her face in her hands. He turned swiftly.

"I know. Hey, I better run before anything else happens. Give my regards to everyone."

Virginia reluctantly went back to her desk. "I certainly will, wherever you go David, remember you always have friends here."

"I know that for sure. Be good to yourself, Virginia, and as for Vincent…I get the feeling he really does care for you, just give him time to sort things out in his life."

David hated long goodbyes, and this one was no exception. He left the school building and walked quickly down the Avenue, past a deserted row of apartment houses. As he got further from the school, he detected a small, black car following him for a few street blocks. He made it to the corner of the intersection and saw the driver park the car. Two rough looking men came up behind him. The shorter of the two whispered in his ear.

"Thought you could make a break for it, huh? Not without giving your regards to Sal, you don't!"

David was about to run, when he felt a muzzle dig into his ribs. The thug was holding a pistol inside his coat pocket. "Don't make a scene and just come with us. It will all be over before you know it."

David's tension was growing. "Listen, I'm leaving Brooklyn. You don't have to worry about me. Tell your boss I won't say a word!" He hissed.

"_Nuh uh!_ Ya see, Mr. Brewster, is it? It's way too late for that. You've said and seen too much already. Nobody comes between Sal and his operations. Now move along to the car over there…that's right, just walk slow, and no funny stuff. Sal knows everything about this CFC place, we also know you're sweet on that chick from the accident. Too bad, she's hot, we'll have to take care of her again soon."

David looked at them with a sudden anger. "How dare you! Don't you lay a hand on her! You got me…she's no trouble! Why can't you leave CFC alone, or this neighborhood? Because your boss doesn't like the school? He doesn't like _certain_ people? That's the dumbest thing I ever heard of! Sal is a coward! He's afraid of anything that's different and has to use force to get the people's respect. They hate him here, they're sick of his bullying, and they certainly _don't_ respect him! They fear him! He has too much gall and he won't get away with any of this!"

The heftier man shoved him into the back seat. "Shut your pie hole, Brewster! Wait until Sal hears all of this big boy talk! We're takin' you to the end of the line. You want out of Brooklyn? Fine, but it will be on Sal's terms! Most likely in a pine box!"

The mobster slammed the door and David hurriedly scooted over to try and escape from the other side. The short thug jumped into the car and raised his pistol. With a violent swing, he knocked David unconscious and let him slump to the car floor.

"That'll shut him up! Drive, Eddie! Sal's waiting!"


	7. No stress, no worries, no anger

**The Incredible Hulk: A Hulk grows in Brooklyn**

**Chapter 7: No stress, no worries…no anger.**

Vincent rubbed Janna's hand until she cried herself to sleep. His sister felt into near hysterics when she found out that David was leaving the school. She always formed fast attachments. Vincent was very disappointed too. The older man had proved to be a strong, kind conscience for him and all he had done to repay him was nearly get him killed. He wished he had the chance to make it up to him and completely square things off. He wondered what sort of trouble David was in, considering he ducked the reporter. David's issues all seemed to point toward the green creature, but it was useless to speculate now. Vincent was going to do what he planned, and confront Sal Marino in his secret warehouse. He scribbled a note for Janna and left the hospital. There was still time to catch Virginia at the school. He pulled up to the garage and rushed inside. She was packing up her files for the evening.

"Ginge, I'm glad I caught ya, I need a _very _big favor."

Virginia looked up startled, and her heart went out to Vincent. He appeared distraught and unkempt. She locked the filing room and came around to the time clock.

"Sure, hon, what is it?"

"I need you to go to the hospital and stay with Janna for a little while. I have something I need to do for…_work."_ He pleaded.

Virginia gazed at him solemnly, but didn't quite believe him. "Okay, I'll stay with her. How long will you be? Where will you be, in case I have to reach you?"

"Oh, I'll…_umm,_ I'll be on the road. I can't give you the number right now or stop for calls. Janna's fine, she's just upset that David left. She's healin' up good, so don't worry about that!"

"I'm so glad, Vincent. I've been so worried about her, and you! I know something is wrong. Can't you talk to me? Even if I can't help, I'm a good listener. We talked so much that night, gosh, Vincent it was wonderful."

After staring intensely into her eyes, Vincent grabbed her lovingly, and deeply kissed her. He pulled away, leaving her dazed.

"I know it was, baby. Don't worry about anything, it'll be okay…and…_umm,_ we'll all be alright! I'm gonna take you out for the night of your life this week! I _promise!_ You're a special girl, Ginge, and very special to me." Vincent's voice faded, he was losing his nerve. He kissed her forehead and took off before she could say anymore.

Virginia ran around to the phone and called Vincent's job. "_Bestest Car Service_, we got the bestest service, how can I help ya?"

"Is this Tim? Hi, this is Virginia, I'm…"

"Vinnie's new gal! How are ya? He's always spoutin' good things about you,_ uhh, _he ain't here right now, but I'll definitely leave a message for ya."

"I know he isn't there, Tim. Does he…is he scheduled for work today, or is he doing any special pick ups?"

Tim picked up his roster and flipped through the pages. _"Nah_, not today, he had a few days off since his sister got hurt,the poor little thing. But if I see him, I'll let him know ya called."

Tim recognized the edge of fear in her voice; he always heard it in his wife's voice whenever certain _business_ was involved. "Hey, _uhh, _is somethin' wrong, hon? You worried about him?"

"Yes, yes I am! He just left the school telling me he was going in to do something for work, and now I know he lied. Tim, you're his friend, he's been so crazy the last few days since the accidents. I'm afraid he's gonna do something he'll regret, or worse, he'll get himself killed! These damn mobsters are pulling him apart! He doesn't want to be involved, but now I think he's over the edge. He…he knows they caused those accidents to happen! Tim, we all do!"

Virginia couldn't control the fears that were coursing through her mind. She suddenly wished David were still here. He was always so rational and willing to help. Tim remained silent for a moment and then spoke in a rushed whisper.

"Listen to me, all I know is, Sal is about to have a six o'clock meeting down in DUMBO."

"Where? There's a bunch of old, empty buildings down there." She demanded, growing tearful.

"Fifty-five Water Street! Okay, that's all I can tell ya! I gotta go, I gotta business to run."

Tim hung up the phone on her and Virginia grabbed her purse. She ran to Lana's office, where the older woman was halfheartedly signing a last folder of reports that belonged to David.

"Lana! There's gonna be big trouble with Vinnie and Sal Marino if we don't do something! Vinnie's gonna confront him down by waterfront, but he'll get himself killed. I need to get to the hospital and make sure Janna is okay!"

Lana jumped up abruptly. "That can't happen! I'm going to do what David had been telling me all along and call the police again, anyone that will listen!"

**-Oo-**

David rubbed the dull ache on his right shoulder blade and opened his eyes slowly. He was strapped with ropes to a wooden chair in the middle of a deserted room, with only one light source above him. He heard a slew of rough voices and caught slivers of dim light and shadows from across the way. He couldn't make out the conversation, but he gathered it was a meeting of the thugs who ran Bensonhurst.

"No doubt, trying to decide what to do with me." He murmured. "But they'll just as quickly try and kill a woman in broad daylight." Thinking of Lana and Joanna's near tragedies was starting to upset him, so he forced it out of his mind. He had to keep rational and find a way out of here.

David struggled against the binds, trying not to create too much of a disturbance, all of a sudden the door to the building opened and he saw the outline of a cop step inside. The door slammed shut behind him.

"Thank God! _Officer!_ The men inside that room kidnapped me! They're the ones responsible for the fire at the CFC and accident on the pier! I can give you names, I can take you to people who suffered at their hands…officer?"

The cop continued to stroll in slowly and walked into the subdued light. He hung over him with a scowl and David saw the name 'Briganti' on his shield. The cop pulled out his baton and twirled it near David's face.

"So, you're the big mouth making trouble for Sal, aren't you? Brooklyn's John Doe superhero!" He smacked his baton against his palm a few times for effect.

David's eyes widened and panic set in. "No! I was only trying to help the people he victimized! As you should be! You're an officer of the law, you took a vow to serve that same community and protect people that live in fear of him." He stammered.

Officer Briganti chortled and whacked his shoulder. David cried out in pain.

"Don't tell me how to do my job! I look out for number one first and foremost. My man Sal has done great things for his community! We go way back, he's like family."

David couldn't move to rub his shoulder; it was the same one that took the hit from Steve-o's pistol earlier. He gritted his teeth and tried to reason again.

"All Sal does is alienate people, not help them. He's a wicked man! Most likely a murderer! Everybody in the neighborhood has a story! You are going to get caught sooner or later! Don't you understand? Sal only uses people and he's using your authority as a cop to protect him. The day you cross him or fail to deliver, he will go after you too, I know men like him, I've met them and…_ARHHHH!"_

Briganti swung his club again and knocked David across his face. The entire chair flipped over and David banged his head. He groaned from the instant throbbing on his jaw. Briganti knelt beside him with a snide laugh. A loud crash interrupted Briganti's attack when he was about to ram his club into David's stomach. Vincent jumped into the room, crouching low in the shadows. He had been watching the scene from a hole in the garbage bag coverings on the window. Briganti pulled his gun and fired a blind shot. Vincent dove for cover and threw himself on the floor. The other gangsters ran out of their meeting room from the commotion.

"_Briganti!_ What the heck is going on? Can't you handle one simple job?" Sal shouted at the confused cop, smacking the back of his head.

Vincent dug under his jacket and pulled his own gun. He fired at the swinging metal lamp, and the entire room was flooded in darkness. He rushed to the entryway and unlocked the door. The only light was coming from the damaged window he had entered. The men ran around looking for the culprit and Vincent bravely ran toward the center of the room. He quickly used his pocketknife to cut David's ropes and rushed him to a corner.

"David! I'm sorry this happened! You need to get outta here! The door to the exit is unlocked."

David winced under the soreness radiating from his shoulder and face. He gripped Vincent's jacket. "No, we'll both leave! You can't take them on by yourself! Neither of us can! They'll kill you! Is that what you want?"

"They tried to murder my sister! They threatened people I love! They are gonna pay!"

"Vincent! No!"

Vincent tore away from him and rushed toward Steve-o's back. The man crashed to the ground and a struggle ensued with Vincent getting the upper hand over the heavy, winded man. David couldn't see clearly enough in the dark to tell who was who in the brawl. He heard more gunshots go off and Sal screaming for his men to find him and the other intruder. David made a break for the main exit. However, thick hands stopped him vehemently. The gangster forced David's arms behind his back and slammed against the brick wall.

"Thought ya could get away from us, huh, Brewster! You and your stupid friend are gonna pay big time!"

The thug pulled David's body back and rammed him again. David landed seemingly unconscious on the ground. The thug grunted and kicked him for good measure. David's stomach clenched and his body heaved, and then flattened out. He heard Vincent shout, having been subdued by three men and shoved onto to the floor. Sal stood over the young man, his gun pointed at his head.

David couldn't control his senses any longer. His eyes lit up a haunting green and the Hulk's muscles enlarged through his clothes. Deep growls escaped him and the gangsters backed away from the noise, leaving Sal and Vincent alone in the center of the room. Sal raised his gun and gazed around fearfully. Vincent kept his face down, his arms covered over the back of his head. All he could think about was how he failed his sister and friends, and tears streamed down his face.

"What the hell was that?" Mickey demanded.

The growls and snarls grew louder until they turned into a roar. All six gangsters pulled out their weapons, but it was too late. The Hulk bellowed again and faced officer Briganti, remembering the attack on his alter ego. Briganti aimed his weapon, but the Hulk crushed it in his bare hands and flung the bits and pieces across the room. Briganti then pulled his club and thrust it into the Hulk's mid-section. He staggered back, seeing that the creature didn't flinch. The Hulk grabbed the stick and lifted Briganti over his head, throwing him into wall. He took the club and broke it in half, and tossed the splintered wood pieces at him. The stunned officer fell unconscious.

Upon seeing the creature attack, the other mobsters ran for their lives and the Hulk chased after them like a madman. Looking around he saw a base beam near the center of the room and he punched into it. Large chunks of cement and plaster flew everywhere and the ceiling partially collapsed, blocking the main exit. The Hulk ran through the mess, roaring at the mobsters and crushing their weapons. While they dealt with him and tried to dodge falling cement and brick, Sal scurried back to Vincent, who was crawling away to safety.

"I'm gonna finish this once and for all! No one is gonna make a fool of me! I'm in charge! I'm powerful! No one is gonna be better than I am!"

Vincent found his bearings and stood up, looking him squarely in the eye. "I can name a million people better than you and I think ya finally met your match!"

Sal's hand trembled on the trigger and Vincent seized the opportunity to jump him and wrestle the gun from his grasp. He wrapped a brawny arm around the older man's neck.

"You are gonna pay for everything you done! I'm gonna make sure of it!"

Sal tried to kick at him, but failed. The Hulk ran to them and howled at Sal. This man, he reasoned, was bad. He was responsible for hurting people that David Banner loved. The woman under the water, the girl in the fire, and the man that pinned him down. They almost died because of him. The Hulk continued to roar and growl as he inched closer, gnashing his teeth and flexing his muscles. Sal's whole body shook and he was soon pleading for his life. Vincent couldn't bring himself to hurt the man, despite his own growing rage. He let go of Sal and the gangster sank to his knees, practically bowing to the Hulk.

"Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me! I give up! _I give up! I'm finished!"_ He cried out and his tears spilled all over.

The other gangsters encircled him and the creature, watching disgusted as their boss, a man who had made a livelihood off other's fears, groveled and bawled on the floor. Sal clawed at Hulk's feet the Hulk stomped on his hand, nearly breaking it. The old gangster screamed in agony, but no one would help him. They were in too much shock to move. Vincent kicked him onto his back and went down beside him, keeping a knee in his chest.

"You are never gonna bother anyone in Brooklyn again! You will leave me and my sister, the school, everyone alone!" He shouted, putting pressure on him.

"_Oww!_ Yes! Yes! I'll leave them alone! Just get that monster outta here!" He begged.

Vincent turned to the other gangsters, enraged, and the Hulk lingered beside him like a Goliath bodyguard.

"That goes for all of you!"

The gangsters all nodded quickly and backed away. Sirens wailed from outside the warehouse. The Hulk straightened up and turned to find an exit. Vincent left Sal and put a hand on the Hulk's arm, dragging him away toward the broken window. He couldn't find David, and hoped that he escaped unharmed.

"I dunno if you understand me, but ya need to get outta here fast! I can handle it! The police can't see ya! Go out this way! Hurry!"

Vincent shoved the Hulk. The creature stared at him calmly for a moment and then lifted his immense arms, smashing a bigger exit. He was all too familiar with the loud noises and flashing red lights. They meant capture and harm for him.

As soon as the Hulk escaped, the cops busted down the door and they all raced inside.

"_Everyone!_ Hands in the air, now!"

Jack McGee rushed in with Lana, who had called him for the story. McGee kicked at the debris irritated. He missed the creature and John Doe again. He rushed to the window and stared out, but The Hulk was long gone, leaving destruction in his wake and oddly enough, a long-awaited resolution to a neighborhood plagued by a small-time mob. There was still a headline grabber to be found here. He looked over at Sal Marino and shook his head. The gangster was beside himself with fright and kept mumbling about power and monsters as the cops escorted him and his cohorts from the building. The Police Captain immediately stripped off Briganti's shield and vowed that he was going to pay as hard as the rest of the Marino crew. McGee followed along, trying to ask questions about the creature. Lana lingered on the premises and saw David's brown, leather bag lying off to the side. When no one was looking, she picked it up. She was determined to give it back to him.

**-Oo-**

**CFC- Three Months later**

The school proudly unveiled the new and improved art room and gallery for the clients and now they were enjoying a small party in honor of the opening and displays. Many wealthy sponsors came to the event and were overjoyed to see the skills and learn about the productivity of the clients. Lana hung up the phone after a lengthy, private call in her office and joined the staff in the cafeteria for cake and snacks. She wheeled a large, blue suitcase behind her. Virginia brought her over a piece with a sly grin.

"So, why do you look like the cat who caught the canary, Lana? I haven't seen you this happy since…well…in at least a few months."

Lana bit into the cake and wiped the icing off her lips. "What, Ginge? Today is a very special day for our clients. They have a great chance to show the world how accomplished they can really be. I'm very proud of them."

Virginia laughed and sipped her punch. She was watching Janna and Vincent interact from across the room. The brother and sister had been closer than ever since the incident with Sal Marino. Marino's entire organization had been brought down, with complaints and witnesses appearing all across the city. They were finally able to speak freely on how Sal and his mobsters terrorized the neighborhood. Vincent's boss Donny was also arrested and Tim was now running the _Bestest Car Service_. He promoted Vincent to be his partner and also allowed him to start his mechanic shop in the vacant lot that was part of the store's property. Vincent caught Virginia's eye and winked at her, with a small smile. Lana nudged the secretary.

"He's completely taken with you. I always said you were going to find the teddy bear you dreamed about. I think you two are perfect. Now that all this drama is over with, everything is back to normal and even better than it was."

Lana stared wistfully at Jimmy's table and Virginia patted her back. "You miss him, don't you? I tell you, there aren't many men like David around anymore, that's for sure."

Lana grinned and reflected on their time together. Lana had found a small journal in David's bag, and her instincts about him and the creature were confirmed. They were one and the same. Afterwards, David wrote her a long letter and revealed the secret of the Hulk. Since looking over some of Jack McGee's old columns, she realized that David was also the John Doe that had saved the reporter's life in the mountains, the man he so desperately wanted to catch. Despite McGee's persistence and his bribe of a reward, David's secret was forever safe with her.

"Nope, Virginia, there aren't many like David. So when you got them, you do everything in your power to hang on to them, even if they try to run away from you!" Lana kidded. She smoothed down her hair and checked the clock. "I have to leave early today. I have a four o' clock flight to Austin."

"Well good for you! I hope you enjoy yourself back home, how long will you be gone?"

"I've got tons of vacation time I need to use or lose, about three weeks, I'd say." Lana adjusted her purse and headed toward the exit, having said her goodbyes to the staff and clients earlier.

"Woo hoo! Don't get bored out there, Lana."

"Oh, I doubt that I'll get bored. My brother keeps me busy when I visit him, you know. Take care of my clients, and Vincent!"

"You know I will, have fun!"

**-Oo-**

**Austin-Bergstrom International Airport, 7:30pm**

After retrieving her suitcase, Lana rushed toward the main exit of the airport, hoping to catch a taxi. She flagged one down and hurried over. However, a man's rugged hand grabbed the door handle and he casually bumped her aside.

"Excuse me, I flagged this taxi down first. Please find another one." She glanced up at the rude person and let out a gasp.

David released the handle and gave her large smile. "Lana, did you think I wasn't going to come out and meet you!"

Lana began to weep and grasped him in a warm hug, kissing him all over his face.

"That wasn't the plan! Oh Gosh, David, I missed you terribly, when you called me two weeks ago I couldn't believe you were actually going to come here!"

David returned her kisses and then pulled away to pick up her bags. "Would I lie to you? I am here, and tonight for starters, we are going to have that dinner I promised."

"Tonight? But I'm a mess and…"

"You look a beautiful mess, Lana. Simply beautiful. Let's not waste anymore time, you only have three weeks!" He winked.

"As long as I'm with you, they will be three long and superb weeks." She sighed, collapsing against him as they sat in back of the cab. "So, what's on the menu tonight, Doctor?"

"Well, I was thinking something totally foreign and exotic, so…I cooked! I hope you like Indian food." David clasped his hands and bowed his head. "We have delicately seasoned white rice, tender chunks of Chicken Tikki Marsala swathed in an orange cream sauce and almonds, hot and buttery Naan bread…and some more little dishes I won't give away. It's all very tasty. Everything is prepared at the house, just waiting for us to dig in."

Lana gazed him, impressed. "That sounds delicious! David, you're a scientist, doctor, Para, lifeguard, connoisseur, chef, is there anything you can't do?"

"I won't answer that. As long as you're here with me, I can do anything! I…I love you, Lana." The relief of admitting his feelings was evident in his deep, green eyes.

Lana looked into them fondly and kissed him. "I love you too, David, very much." She whispered and played with his collar. "And as for doing _anything, ._I will hold you to that."

"I should hope so." He scolded firmly, and then broke into another smile, putting his fingers through hers. He kissed the top of her head. "No stress, no worries, no…anger." He murmured gently. "At least not _today."_

**The End.**


End file.
